Goode Percabeth
by Percabeth824
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a mortal going to school at Goode High School. Will have Percabeth Thalico and all other Percy Jackson ships. Rated T just in case. Will it end happily ever after or will everything collapse? Now discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Goode Percabeth

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to a loud buzzing sound in the morning. Just to wake up and realize that I better get ready for school or else I'm going to be late. School starts at 8:00 and its 6:50. That means I have about 30 minutes to get ready then leave! I'll just have to get ready super quick then. By the way I'm Annabeth Chase. My stepmother doesn't like me but still tries to get close to me (it gets really annoying some times) and wont stop asking me about my personal life. I have two little step brothers who are also fatally annoying Matthew and Bobby. My dad is never around anymore so he has not played a part in my life for a long time. My real mother died in a car crash when I was 5 and my dad got remarried when I was 6. I am now a Jr. in high school and 16 years old. My mom was a very well known architect and owned a company in which I heir, "Olympus Architect's" and because of that I had tons of money from her will along with her car which is an Aston Martian 77. Now that you now my basic background and status lets get back to my life. "Annabeth hurry up and get down here your going to be late to school on your first day." I have now had a quick shower I brushed my hair put on some jeans and a low V neck grey shirt. Not low enough to make me a slut or anything just so it shows a bit of my color bone. "I'll leave when I want to leave alright?" Okay I'm looking good and I'm ready to go. I head down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a protein bar and then walk out the front door. A shiver goes down my spine as it's a lot colder here in New York then in San Francisco. Whatever I'll just have to deal with it. As soon as I get into my car I get a little nervous about school I'm starting the school year during 3rd term. You'll be fine! I'm practically yelling at myself in my head that there is no need to be nervous. I look at the time and its 7:32.

Once I finally get to the school its 7:41. Ok now I just need my schedule. So I start going to the office. On my way there I can feel other people's eyes on me. I enter the office and walk up to the front desk. "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase I'm the new transfer." The front desk lady looks up from her computer and puts on a smile. "Welcome to Goode High School were glad you decided to come to Goode now my name is Ms. Trite and you can ask me for anything you need to help you get started. Here is your schedule and if you need anything else let me know." Well that was a little over the top. I give her a warm smile and a thank you before leaving the office to go find my locker. I look at the bottom of my schedule and find my locker number and its lock combo. While I'm looking at the schedule I kind of forgot to look where I was going and I kind of ran into someone and fell flat on my butt."Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to run into you it was a mistake! I was just trying to read my locker number because I have dyslexia and that makes it a struggle for me to read and…" "Slow down. First of all my names I can help you find your locker if you want and Third you might want to pick yourself off the ground." This Thalia girl talks like she owns the school whatever. "Yeah that would be great." I pick myself off the ground and smile. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Annabeth Chase I'm a transfer student from California." "Well that explains the tan and athletic build." Dang this girl is making some observations. I'll make my own observations. "Whats with the black clothes?" "Black is my favorite color so i wear it. Why you got a problem?" "No I like the color grey so I wear it as well." "Good that its your eye color then." "Well here is your locker." "Thanks." "Hey can I see you schedule to see if we have any of the same classes?" "Yeah sure." I hand Thalia my schedule and she takes a quick look at it and then hands it back to me. "Yeah we have English and math together." I look at my schedule and see that Thalia is in my first two classes. All of the sudden some guy comes and tackles Thalia from behind and says, "Hallelujah! Thalia code RED help me!" I just look at Thalia then the boy in total confusion. Thalia speaks up, "Percy it's not like she's going to actually see you." "Thalia I'm 6 feet tall and the captain of the swimming team of course she is going to notice me." Huh so this guy is captain of the swim team cool. "Hey Thalia care to introduce me your um, friend?" Annabeth this is my cousin Percy Jackson. If he ever bothers you don't call him Percy call him _Perseus_." "Thalia stop telling people that, Its really annoying. Oh shoot Red's coming! Hide me!" Then all of the sudden a girl with red frizzy hair comes up to us and turns straight to Percy. "Hey baby I'm ready for my morning kiss!" Wow that was straight forward. "Rachel I'm not even dating you go away!" "Well I thought we could start our relationship with a kiss." "Rachel I don't like you and I would appreciate it if you left me alone." Dang that was polite. Rachel hasn't left so I decided to step in, "Rachel I believe Percy was just being to Polite to say back off slut." I don't know what just came over me. I'm usually really nice, I don't know why I felt the need to help with the situation but, I just kind of did. "Percy who is this, _girl_?" She said girl like it was poison. "This is Annabeth Chase."Thalia said. Now it was Percy's turn to speak up, "By the way she is way prettier then you so back off Rachel." I was shocked, Rachel would be way pretty if she just put some more clothes on any ways. Rachel's face showed shock. She composes herself glares at me and says, "Slut." Then walks away just as the bell rings for every one to get to class. I look at Thalia and say, "Hey do you think you could show me to English class please?" "Yeah. Hey Perce whats your first class?" "English with my step dad." "Hey we have the same first class fun." I bet they could talk all day so I interrupted them, "Hey guys it's great that we all have the same first class so maybe we should actually get to class." They both kind of look at me like fine. Thalia opens her mouth to say something but closes it. Percy talks instead, "Question are you a nerd or what?" Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Well I could ask you the same thing." "But, I asked you first." "Fine. Yes I do care about my studies but, No one is going to talk to my friends like their a piece of meat, also if they are in my way then I'm not afraid to knock them down if I need to." Both Thalia and Percy nod their heads then start to walking to where I think our English class is." "Hey wait up guys." I run to catch up with them. "Percy you never told me if you were a nerd or whatever." "Well I'd like to say I try to care about my studies but that never works out. Im captain of the swimming team as I said before. All the girls are falling for me which is super annoying. Everyone wants to hang out with me so I guess that makes me popular but, I really dont care." Wow that was modest. Once we reach the class I'm about to sit near the front but Thalia grabs my wrist and takes me to the back. "Welcome to English class." "Or also known as my step dads class." Percy adds. The bell rang along with my first day of school at Goode High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO All of that credit goes to Rick Riordan**

 **Percy's POV**

Of course I had to wake up late this morning. I quickly put on some clothes that I didn't even look at and quickly went into the kitchen to find my mom putting some blue pancakes in front of me. "Hey sweetie you better eat quickly so you can get to school on time." "Of course mom I've just got to eat and then I'll leave." I quickly eat in like 3 minutes kiss my mom on the cheek and head down the stairs of our apartment and head to the parking lot to get in my blue prius. I get to school in 8 minutes and park my car. As soon as I get out of my car I see the one person I just didn't want to see, RED or Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is absolutely in LOVE with me and won't leave me alone. So I do what I'll probably have to do for the rest of the school year. I run into the school to go and find my cousin Thalia so she can help me hide from the slut who is of course following me just at a slower pace.

I soon see Thalia and practically run into her so she can hide me from RED. "Hallelujah." I scream at her. "Thalia code RED help me!" She just looks at me with a bored expression. "Percy it's not like she's actually going to see you." "Thalia I'm 6 feet tall and the captain of the swimming team of course she's notice me!" As I'm waiting for Thalia to respond someone speaks from beside her that I don't recognize. "Thalia care to introduce me to your um, friend?" I just kind of look at her then at Thalia. "Oh Annabeth this is my cousin Percy Jackson. If he ever bothers you can just call him _Perseus_." "Thalia stop telling people my real name its really annoying!" I really hate it when people call me by my real name, it's what my mom calls me when shes extremely mad. "Oh shoot RED's coming hide me Thailia." Before I can think of a place to hide Rachel comes up to me and says,"Percy I'm ready for my good morning _kiss!"_ Good morning kiss WHAT? "Rachel I'm not even dating you go away!" I can't believe she wont leave me alone I just wanted a normal year of school! Then the devil decides to speak again, "Well I thought we could start our relationship with a kiss." I really wanted to smack her and get her to leave but, being the _gentlemen_ I am I say, "Rachel I don't like you and I would appreciate it if you went away." Then the other girl who I'm assuming is Thalia's new friend says, "I believe _Percy_ is just to polite to say back off slut!" My name sounds so important coming from her mouth. Wait what did she say? RED brings me out of my confused state by confirming what I thought she said, "Who is this _girl_?" Wow that was rude. Thalia speaks up while I think of how to respond to all of this, "This is Annabeth Chase." Wow that is a pretty name for a _beautiful_ girl. Wait beautiful what the heck? Next think I know I'm talking without even knowing whats going to come out of my mouth next, "By the way Rachel she is way prettier then you so back off Rachel." I know that every word that came out of my mouth was true I "m just surprised that I voiced my thoughts. I'm glad I did though because I so made Annabeth Blush a light red. I turn back to Rachel to see her confused then angry as she says, "Slut." Then she just walks away.

I was pretty glad that she left. I cant really remember what I was saying but I could comprehend what everyone else was saying and I learned that Annabeth is very smart but can kick some slutty butt. Next thing I know I'm in my English class.

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my story. Please review to let me know what else you want in this story what kind of drama should be added etc. Sorry for the shorter chapter :/ Peace out shippers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading my story I will try to continue posting as I keep getting more ideas for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO all the credit for that goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Everyone welcome to your English class I'm your teacher Mr. Blofis." Its kind of weird when your English teacher is also your step dad. Speaking of my teacher being my step dad I guess the school jock thought that he should comment on it as well.

"Hey Percy why is your last name Jackson when your dad's last name is Blofis? Did you spell it wrong?" "Well maybe there's something called a birth certificate and if doctors can read and spell then I'm pretty sure that my real last name is Jackson as spelled and read on my birth certificate. It's going to stay that way too unless I don't know how to read which I do and if I look close enough I can even read your sloppy hand writing that says Jake Dickinson. Which can I say, the last part of Dickinson isn't needed it should just be Dick because that is what you are and that's the only reason a girl would ever like even though its..." "Percy Jackson I think he got it now sit in your seat." **(I don't have anything against anyone with the last name Dickinson BTW!)**

I din't even realize that I had stood up during my little ranting session. I guess Thalia noticed as well. "Percy what the heck. Use your head dude." "I'm sorry I just..." "Mr. Jackson If you could please stay quite that would be great." I open my mouth to say something but quickly close it. Are you alright Percy that was some rant." I look towards Annabeth and just look her over for a second. She looks really good with her blond princess curls and her eyes. I could look into them all day long. Answer her dang question Percy you probably look like an idiot just staring at her for so long. "I'm fine thanks for asking." I give her a bright smile and then look back up towards the front of the classroom to Find Paul, or as everyone else calls him Mr. Blofis sitting in his chair on his phone. Next thing I know my phone goes off in my pocket.

 _Percy,_

 _Ik Ms. Chase is pretty and all but it would be great if you would divert your attention back to the front of the classroom ;)_

That little spy!

Paul _Blowfish_ ,

 _Stop checking out your students you little perve. Get back to teaching the class._

I press send on my phone chuckling at my own sass and his contact name. I like Blowfish better then Blofis anyways. I look up to see the reaction on Paul's face. He pulls out his phone in front of the class and reads my text. He gets a face like he just ate something really sour and replys.

Percy,

 _If you could tell her to stop attracting your attention then I could stop having to look at both of you. Besides your just going to creep her out if you keep staring at her with a love struck expression on your face._

I was about to use my sass again to respond when Thalia took my phone. "Thalia" I whisper yell at her. "Give me my phone back!" She just shakes her head and keeps reading my texts. I glare daggers at her when she looks up with an amused face. "Hey Annabeth I stole Percy's phone and thought it would be funny if you read the texts hes been sending to Paul up there." Annabeth stops looking at the board up front and turns to Thalia. Annabeth gets an evil glint in her eyes as she takes my phone from Thalia. I groan and turn my attention back up to the front of the classroom. Paul looks at me and at smiles evilly before turning his attention back to the rest of the classroom.

I look back over to where Annabeth sits and am surprised to see her blushing as she hands my phone back to me. As soon as I have my hands on my phone I look at my texts and groan again, maybe a little to loud though because Thalia busts out laughing right as the bell rings. Paul sent a text to Annabeth while she had my phone saying, _Percy so has a crush on you. Just try not to distract him to much in your other classes._ What an amazing school year this is going to be. I groan to myself again start walking to where my math class. "Percy!" I turn to see Annabeth running to catch up. Once she reaches me I blush when she touches my arm. Her fingers slowly glide down my arm until theres no arm left and she just walks besides me. I blush even more once I realize I want her to glide her fingers on my arm again. Stop it Percy! I hope this doesn't last to long. It's clear she's just friends with me because of Thalia. This is going to be a long year.

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my story. Please leave a review for what you want to happen in later chapters. I'm always open for your suggestions. Sorry for any bad grammar or messed up spelling I was just excited to finish this chapter because I know exactly what's going to happen in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and all that I really appreciate it. Got some idea of what to do for the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any thing else you may recognize.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy's POV**

My first day at school has been great so far. It turns out I had my first two classes with Annabeth which brightened my day 10x more then what it probably should have. She's super smart. To be honest though she can be really irritating she just knows to much for her own good and is super stubborn. Her locker is also across the hall from mine. So as I'm heading to my locker to get my lunch because lets be honest we have no idea how the school makes our food.

I quickly grab my lunch and cross the hallway to find Annabeth grabbing her own home lunch. "Hey wise girl you want to walk to lunch with me?" I ask her this and she just slowly nods her head. I slightly bow my head and shoulders and fake bow and point my arms to "show" which way were heading. She lightly laughs and it sounds so right, like she should be laughing at all times. So that is my goal, I will make her laugh. "Why your such a gentlemen _seaweed brain_." I chuckle a bit at her sarcastic enthusiasm. "Seaweed brain huh?" I ask highly amused. "Well you swim and you don't seem to pay much attention during class sense everyone is trying to talk to you or make an _impression_ on you." I can't help but notice the tone she used when she said impression but, I just chose to ignore it. "Also whats up with the whole _wise girl thing?"_ "Well you do pay attention in class and you are a girl so it just fits." She just laughs a little and turns her attention back to the people were passing.

Just then we walk through the doors both content with our nicknames for each other. I lead her to the table that Thalia sits at. "Hey Thalia is it cool if we both sit here?" I ask her. "Percy you don't have to ask to sit at the table its a free country." She says eyeing me and Annabeth like were am interesting case that needs to be cracked. "Right." Annabeth says sitting in between Thalia and Katie Gardner. I sit next to Jason Grace who also turns out to be Thalia's brother and my cousin. He's also the captain of the football team, and quarterback.

Also at our table is Piper, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Leo, Travis and Conner Stoll who are Identical twins. I give them all a small nod of the head before turning to my lunch and pulling out my moms famous blue chocolate chip cookies. I was just eating listening to everyone's conversations until Matthew Tikes from my swimming team shows up and everyone stops and turns to see what he's going to say or do.

"Hey Annabeth I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school to work on that history project we were assigned to do together." He gives her a suggestive smirk. I felt my face flush red but not from embarrassment because he looked at me to see if I approved or something no out of anger. His tone implied more then just a history project. He made it sound like he was asking her out on a date. Annabeths face flushes but she nods her head. "Great after school we can go grab some coffee then head to my place to start working. Does that sound good to you Annabeth?" "Yeah that would be great." "Ok I'll wait for you in front of the school." He then winks which makes me even more mad.

He then looks at me and has the nerve to say, "Cya at swimming practice tomorrow Percy. Don't be afraid to ask Annabeth to come watch!" I swear steam was coming out of my ears, and out of rage I stood up and yelled, "Why don't you just ask her yourself if your so fond of her!" Everyone looked taken back by my sudden outburst including the rest of the lunchroom. Matthew is now red faced and I don't know if its from anger or embarrassment but he seems to be challenging me with his glare.

"Maybe I will! Then she will see how much better I am then you and your dumb 6 pack!" "Dude it's not like I own her or anything, and I just don't see why you need me to ask HER WHEN ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SHOW OFF!" I felt my voice rise even more as I got to the end of my little rant. I calm my self a little and decide to continue, "Matthew I'm not saying that she belongs to me because she is her own person and gets to do what she wants I'm just saying that she could do way better then you." After that last part which I said in a very deadly calm voice I pick up my lunch and announce that I'm going to the pool to my friends and leave the lunchroom getting stared at, glared at, and of course the girls swooning. _Typical._

 **Annabeth's POV**

As soon as Percy left I could feel myself blushing at what he said. Matthew scowled then left to go sit with the rest of what I think is the swim team. Matthew is cute but he just doesn't seem to be my type. What's funny is I don't even know my type. Everyone at our table is shocked by Percy's little outburst. I find it very sweet that Percy respects me as a person and he barely even _knows_ me.

I get up and start walking to where I think the pool is. As I'm walk in out I get a few wolf whistles from boys. I just roll my eyes and try to ignore them.

- **LINE BREAK** -

I make it to the pool to find Percy doing laps in the water at an incredible speed. He's like a flipping torpedo! I sit on the bleachers to wait for him to be done. After 2 more quick laps he sits on the edge of the pool heaving a sigh. Percy stands up and just seems to notice me. I feel my jaw drop slightly. Matthew wasn't kidding about the six pack. He looks really good in swim trunks. I quickly try to compose myself and and turn my gaze to his eyes which was another mistake because I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes. They were like the ocean itself. Percy clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck kind of awkwardly maybe even nervously. This action just makes his body look better. I feel myself blushing furiously. I finally find my voice which sounds so small in the large surrounding area, "Thanks for standing up for me Percy its good to know that you respect me."

I turn to leave so it doesn't get anymore awkward but that didn't work he just stops me by grabbing my arm which makes us exceptionally closer. "Annabeth I do respect you and want you to know that. I also know I should have controlled my anger in the situation. I brought unneeded attention to us. Which probably sucked to have on your first day so I apologies. I also understand if you don't want to hang out with a loser like me." I was completely stunned he thought he was a loser? If anything I should be the one asking for the friendship I'm more of a loser then he is by a long ways. "No its okay it was really sweet what you did It was just unexpected that's all." He gives me a cocky grin then turns and calls out, "I'm going to go get changed. See you around wise girl!" "Yeah. See you around seaweed brain!" I call back to him. I find myself a little disappointed at the loss of contact. I grin when I remember his hand slowly glide down my arm as he turns to leave. I pause mid-step though. I will not get a crush on Percy Jackson or anyone I scold myself. I am not having another rerun of _Luke!_ _!_

 **Another Chapter finished! Will Annabeth's feelings grow for the seaweed brain or will they falter. Keep reviewing and giving out your ideas. I always put your guys' ideas into consideration.** ** _Thank you so much. Sorry but I've got hit the math homework! IK that sucks right? Bye now!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Friends and game play

 **Disclaimer: Dont own anything you recognize! PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordon.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews BTW! They mean a lot. Keep suggesting stuff you want added and let me know what you liked so I can add more.**

 **Percy's POV**

It's been about a day sense Annabeth left the swimming pool. I can feel myself falling for her. I'm just a little hesitant though. I really dont wan't a replay of Calypso. I mean I left her but, I caught her doing drugs and abusing her brother! Of course I told the police and broke up with Calypso but, it still hurts.

Of course I woke up late this morning as well so I couldn't even try to look nice to get Annabeth's attention. Well I guess it doesn't matter she's been ignoring me all morning. Then my thoughts are of course are interrupted by RED.

"Hey Percy, I'm sorry for being a jerk slut and everything and was wondering if I could have your forgiveness?" Wait what? She's apologizing? "Um Rachel I would appreciate it if I had more time to think about your idea..." "Ok Percy," she kinda looked bummed, "I really am sorry I guess I just wanted everyone's attention which worked but, it wasn't making me a very good person so I stopped and realized I was being a complete slutty jerk to you so..." "Yeah Rachel I'll think about it, thanks for apologizing though." I give her a soft smile. She gives me one back then leaves me to think about what just happened.

I couldn't think about it for long because I was hungry and it was lunch time. I grabbed my home lunch then headed towards the lunchroom. I open the lunch room just to be met with whispers and hidden faces trying to conceal their smirks and amused faces. Their probably thinking about my outburst the other day...

I reach my table and sit next to Jason and Nico. "Hey the Nico whats up?" I try to talk to him but, it seems he doesn't want to talk. "So... Jason hows your day been?"

...Nothing in response great everyone's ignoring me, what the heck? I look over to see Annabeth staring off into space with her eyes glazed over.

It seemed to be getting kind of awkward and to make it even better Rachel comes up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder which gets everyone's attention. "What do you want Rachel?" I didn't mean to say it so coldly but today just hasn't been the absolute best. "I was just going to ask if you thought about it but, I guess you haven't so I'll leave you alone I guess." She frowns as she walks away.

"What was she talking about Percy?" Of course now Thalia talks. "She made me an offer earlier which I need to think about so if you guys would excuse me that would be great." I got up and practically gave Thalia the cold shoulder which I don't really feel bad for sense their doing the same to me.

 **(Line Break)**

I find myself in the pool ignoring the thoughts of my mom scolding me later for ditching chemistry. I just don't get it everyone was giving me the cold shoulder which I was kind of used to but, why was Annabeth giving it to me. Did I do something wrong? Right as I finished that thought Nico walks in with his swimsuit on. He looks up and just barely seems to notice me. Instead of giving him any sort of acknowledgment I just duck my head under water and keep doing laps. After about ten minutes of us just ignoring each other I decide to take a quick break to catch my breath. Nico stops next to me and finally speaks to me. "Hey I get it your confused about getting the cold shoulder from everyone else but, that doesn't mean you get to skip class."

My head snaps up at his statement, "Then what are you doing out of class huh Nico?" "I'm out of class because I have a free period to calm down. The counselors said it would be "good" for me." I chuckle at his distaste for the counselors at our school. Their always trying to get him to open up as to why he always wears black and is so cold to everyone outside of our little "group".

"Cool...Want to tell me why everyone is giving me the cold shoulder?" I ask calmly, "Well everybody was going up to you to see if you wanted to go out of the school to go get some lunch but saw you and Rachel talking so Thalia just kind of walked away fuming and everyone just kind of followed Thalia away." "What about Annabeth she wouldn't even talk to me before I talked to Rachel?" I ask super confused. "That's a case I cant solve." He chuckles and asks the question I was hoping to avoid, "So what did Rachel ask you?" I let out a long sigh but, reluctantly tell him, "She asked me for forgiveness and to become friends. She's sorry about being rude, and for being a slut, and I don't know if I should forgive her or just tell her she had her chance!" After I finished my long statement I let out an even longer sigh then before. I didn't even realize it was frustrating me this much.

"Personally I say you ask Thalia, because RED has been super rude to her in the past and you might want to give her a heads up." I nod my head in agreement then start swimming again. I put the Rachel thoughts aside and start thinking about Annabeth. Why does she hate me all of the sudden I thought we had a special connection. I decide to just put all of my thoughts aside and just swim to calm down.

 **Annabeth's POV**

So far I've done a pretty good job at avoiding Percy. Lunch was pretty interesting RED came around and I was almost ready to go up to the pair to see what was going on and to see what they were talking about but decided to fallow Thalia away.

Now it's chemistry and Percy is nowhere in sight. I'm kind of worried about him. Stop Annabeth you can't be worried about him, I scold myself you can't get close to him incase he pulls a _Luke_.

I turn my attention back up to the front of the class. The teacher keeps droning on and on about chemistry stuff that I already know about. I really don't care about it either. The class is so close to being over and then school ends and the weekend starts.

Then the door flies open and in comes a wet, Percy. Percy goes up to the teacher and talks to her for a little bit. He's probably apologizing to the teacher for being late or something, I thought to myself taking note of how he comes and sits down next to me.

He turns to me and hands me a note. I open it and read it, _Can I talk to you after class please?_ I look up at him and give him a look like _really?_ He just points down at the note gesturing for me to write down my response. I roll my eyes but write down _sure._ He reads it and I swear his eyes just light right up as he shows me his lopsided grin that makes him look like a really _cute..._ idiot. Cute? Oh my gosh I've got to stop this.

Just then the bell rings and I get up and start walking to the door where I wait for Percy so I can see what he has to say. He comes up to me and opens his mouth to say something but is then interrupted by a loud yell coming from across the hall, "Annabeth!" I look towards where I heard the familiar scream. I just stood there staring at who was before me. What is _Ethan_ doing here? Oh my gosh its Ethan! I run up to him and give him a bone crushing hug. " _Ethan"_ I exclaim happily.

He lifts me in the air and spins me around. "Annabeth I haven't seen you in forever!" He exclaims excitedly. "I know but, what are you doing here your supposed to be in San Francisco!" I can feel the smile on my face widen as I remember all the memories we've had together. "My dad found a better job here so we moved!" My life has just gotten so much better, I'm so happy Ethan's here!

Then there's an "Ah hem" behind me. I turn around to see Percy standing there a little red faced. I wonder why his face is red? I'll figure it out later I guess, because Percy holds out his hand trying to look calm and failing says, "Percy, nice to meet you." Percy tries for a smile but, once again fails. Ethan takes his hand and states, "Ethan Annabeth's friend from back _home."_ Percy nods his head. I can tell he's trying to be calm and is having trouble with it for some reason. "Are you alright Percy?" I ask clearly confused on why he has to clam himself and why he's mad in the first place. "I'm fine" he hisses out. I look into his sea green eyes to find them raging up a storm. They look like a tsunami crashing and full of force. I think I cringed a little under gaze.

Now were all just standing here in an awkward silence. I was about to open my mouth to say something but was interrupted, "Well Annabeth I was going to invite you to come with me on a little adventure so we could get to know each other better but, I bet you want to hang out with your," he pauses trying to find the right word " _friend."_ Percy says this then just walks away leaving me in the dust. "Wow" Ethan says. "Well... That's Percy he's one of my new friends here. He's usually a lot nicer. I don't know what happened there though." He just nods his head in response says a quick "goodbye" then leaves, leaving me standing there wondering what just happened.

 **Line Break**

 **Still Annabeth's POV (Annabeth's house)**

I just finished my homework. A smile forms on my face as I remember Ethan being here. I replay our little reunion in my head. My thoughts stiffen and slow when I remember Percy talking about asking me to go on a little "adventure". I'm super curious as to what that little "adventure" was going to be. Now I can practically see the confused look that's probably on my face because I still don't know why he was so angry.

I decide to text Thalia my now best friend of all time to see if she knows anything.

 _Hey Thalia do you know why Percy's mad at me or what he was going to ask me earlier?_

Thalia and Jason have been bunking at Percy's house lately sense their mother is going through another alcohol problem so she'll probably know whats going down. I press send and about 20 seconds later get a respond.

 _I have no idea he just kind of slammed the front door and ran up to his room, grabbed his hoodie then left in his jeep again._

I sigh in frustration. I know I was supposed to be avoiding Percy but, he's still my friend and now that Ethan's here I can have backup in case I need an emergency evacuation plan. I guess I'll just have to text him later and ask...

 **Line break**

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as I got home after school I ran up to my room grabbed a random hoodie and ran right back outside and into my jeep. I decided to go where I was going to go with Annabeth to talk to her about why she was avoiding me. So I guess I'm heading to where the nobody goes or as I call it,

 _The Place_. Its right out of New York. Its a dirt road leading out in the middle of nowhere where the sunset shines brighter then anywhere I've ever been.

As soon as I hit the dirt road I start going 80 mph till I'm far enough to not care how fast I'm going as I ditch the dirt road to an open stretch of land and gun the gas peddle. Hitting 110 mph before hitting my spot where theres a small lake and completely stop before it as the sun is just setting.

I think about Annabeth and come up with a plan on how to make Annabeth notice me. I want to get her attention so I have a better chance of having her actually listen to me. Its the only way I could maybe have a chance to her listening to me.

I guess I'll just have to put that plan in action after the weekend on Monday.

 **Ok guys there's a long chapter. Next time we'll have some Drama to make things a little more interesting. Please Review and follow my story. The more reviews I get the wuicker the chapter will come!**

 **PLS REVIEW! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! Last chapter I treated you with an pretty long chapter that took longer then I will admit to make. This chapter will probably be shorter we'll just have to see.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

BEEP BEEP! "Ugggh" I slowly open my eyes to look at my alarm clock. 6:05? I really hate Mondays! You have to wake up early, you have to actually deal with people, and go to school. A smile starts to creep on my face when I remember that Ethan's here.

I get up turn off my alarm and start getting ready for school. I decide on wearing some simple dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top with an unbuttoned red flannel shirt and a silver owl necklace. Did I say it was simple? For a lot of girls that would of been simple but I usually just throw on a grey T-shirt and light blue jeans. This was a serious upgrade. Why did I dress up? To be honest I have no idea all I know is that I'm extremely tired.

I make sure I've got my phone throw on my grey converse and get in my car. As soon as I get to the school I see Thalia talking to Ethan. I laugh a little when I realize that two of my best friends are now officially friends and I didn't even need to introduce them myself. I walk up to them and smile once again. "Hey Thalia, Ethan" I say. "Hey Annabeth! Thanks for introducing me earlier!" I smile innocently at the pair and they both chuckle. "As long as we've all met all is good" Ethan says in a good friendly way. They start talking and laughing again but, I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was looking at the car that was owned by none other then...Nico. **(ya'll thought it was going to be Percy huh?)**

Nico gets out his car slowly. I can see some girls swoon as he yawns and rubs the back of his neck making his arms flex. I'd say he's not bad looking but he just wears to much black.

Nico pauses when he sees Thalia still talking and laughing with Ethan when he gets a crazed look in his eyes and comes speed walking towards us. Nico gets right in Ethan's face as in more like 1.5 feet in between them and puts out his hand and in a strained, clam voice says, "Nico Di Angelo pleased to meet you." You could tell my his eyes that he wasn't very pleased to meet Ethan. Ethan being the kind gentlemen he is took Nico's hand and responds, "Pleased to meet you too Nico. The names Ethan. I'm One of Annabeth's friends." Nico seems to be sizing Ethan up but losses his stiff posture as he nods and heads to stand by Thalia. Weird nobody has seemed to like Ethan so far except for all the girls. Ethan turns to me with a questioning gaze but, I don't know what there problems are either so I just shrug.

Behind me I hear a car door slam and girls shrieking. One girl faints from excitement and another drools. Ethan looks over my shoulder and his jaw drops. I decide to turn around and man I froze like a Popsicle. About 25 yards away stood the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was wearing tan Chinos a plain white shirt with a black Blazer! Hot dang. He also had some Sapatos black sneakers on. He had his raven black hair swept to the side and some sunglasses on. He starts walking straight toward me. He takes off his glasses and hangs them on his white shirt. Of course it was a V neck line so I saw some tan skin where the shirt didn't cover. He looks up at me once hes no more then 10 feet away and I almost pass out because there in front of me was _Percy Jackson_ himself.

 **Percy's POV**

It was Monday morning and I woke up at 5:00 am. It was time to put my Annabeth plan in action. On Saturday over the weekend I decided to go shopping to get my outfits for the week. That's right I my plan lasted a whole week of looking as hot and sexy as I could. I quickly took a shower then decided to try and tame my hair. I blow dried it then combed it to the side which just didn't work. So I shook my head to the side so it was swept the the side making it look like I just came from the beach. I smile at myself in the mirror. I then step out of my bathroom and into my room where my out fit and new shoes sit. I pull on my Chinos and my V-neck white shirt and then pull on my blazer. I grab my shoes and put them on. I quickly have some breakfast and then brush my teeth. I grab my keys once I'm done and get into my blue jeep. I grab my designer sunglasses put them on and head for Goode high school.

I park my car and see Annabeth talking to Ethan, Thalia, and Nico. I open my door and slam my door shut gaining everyone's attention except Annabeth. I smile at all the people looking at me but, direct it at Ethan who's attention I had grabbed. I see girls freaking out and I can hear them shrieking with excitement.

I see Ethan's jaw drop which makes my dazzling smile turn into a knowing smirk. Annabeth turns around to see what the commotions all about. My dazzling smile returns showing off my pearly whites. I start walking towards Annabeth and take off my glasses to hang them on my shirt. As soon as my glasses are off everyone's jaws drop. If they had already dropped lets just say they dropped even further. I wink at Annabeth who seems thoroughly confused.

I turn to Ethan and hold out my hand and say it a more husky voice then I would have liked say, "Names Percy Jackson I believe I didn't introduce myself properly last we met." By now he's come out of his daze. Everything was still eerily quite. Ethan slowly shakes my hand and nods his head in acknowledgment.

I guess he cant speak along with everyone else. I take a few steps back and do a 360 degree spin on my heel making my black blazer fly out. I smile at Annabeth but, speak to everyone, "I know I look great but, you can continue with your conversations!

It takes them all a second but they got the message after a couple of seconds so I walk back to Annabeth and smile again. "So how do I look?" I do another 360 turn and wait for her response. " Y-you l-look ho- um... good!" Annabeth stutters like crazy, and if I'm not mistaken she was about to say I was HOT! Heck yeah my plan is so working! "Hey Annabeth class starts in like 7 minutes want to head down to class early with me?" I give her my lopsided grin that I have now specialized for her. "Y-Yeah sure Percy. later guys I'll talk to you guys at lunch!" Annabeth waves behind us to all of our other friends as we head to our first class.

 **-LINE BREAK- (Lunch)**

 **Percy's POV**

I smiled as I headed to the lunch room. I've had Annabeth stuttering like crazy every time I talk to her. I open the doors to the lunch room and instantly have everyone's eyes on me. I smile sheepishly kind of getting tired of everyone always looking at me. On my way to my table I walk past a large group of girls and wink at them. Of course I blush when the one of the girls winks back at me but, I try to hide it.

I finally make it to my table after everyone was done talking to me and all that flirty crap. I sit down and smile at all of my friends. They all smile back and I decide to start a conversation with the Stolls. "Hey guys how have all your pranks been going?"

The Stoll brothers are serious pranksters, and whats even better they never get caught. We talk about their pranks for a little bit before I turn my gaze back towards Annabeth. I realize I'm staring at Annabeth. She looks really good today... I should probably tell her that... "Hey Annabeth just thought I'd let you know you look good today!" I said that a lot louder then I wanted to and soon enough we were both blushing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone at our table starts laughing. Once the laughter dies down Nico's face gets all serios when he turns towards me. "Jackson next time you walk in looking like a model give your boy a heads up you know?" "I crack a nervous grin at him as everyone else is chuckling. He's going to be getting a lot of heads up this week... "Percy I was home all weekend when did you go shopping? Also where have you been no one has seen you sense Friday. You haven't been at the house or anything..."

I smile shyly and say one word that smothers Thalia's and Jason's modes instantly "Posioden." Like I said as soon as I said that there smiles left and confusion took over. Time to explain I guess. " Yeah I know my dad's dead and all but, in his will he left me with a house and tons of money. He left mom with lots of money too and yeah... Everyone's faces showed shock. "Wait so your telling me you have your own house?" Thalia asked. I tried to ignore everyone's gaze as it got quite but, that didn't work.

I look up to see Thalia's head down trying to think. I look over to Annabeth and she meets my gaze. "How big is the house Percy?" "The only one that was supposed to know about the house was my mom and know you guys know. Don't ask me questions and don't ask to go there unless I bring you there got it?" I give everyone a pointed look then leave the lunchroom.

Next thing I know I'm up at "my" house or maybe I should call it MANSION! If I were to tell Annabeth how big it was I wouldn't have been able to. I knew my dad was rich but, I never got to really enjoy spending it. Because whenever I use it I feel guilty.

I walk through the doors and go up the _super staircase_ as I call it and go to my master bedroom. I grab my swim shorts and head to the basement where there's an olympic sized swimming pool. The huge mansion right beneath it has a giant pool and is stocked with food and drinks that my dads old best friend brought when he told me my fathers will. My dads best friend or Oceanus, **(I know that Oceanus is a bad guy but, just roll with it.)** has been paying for caretakers and butlers and food etc. ever sense I knew the will.

He's like a second father but, just like any Ceo. or boss he's always busy so I don't see him much. I decided to swim the night away tell i got to tired and went to bed early so I could wake up early and look my best to impress.

 **I know I said it was going to be a short chapter but, I just had to much fun wriring and lost track of time :)! Please review and follow the story!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mother gone Rogue

**Chapter 7: Mom's gone rouge.**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own anything you recognize which includes characters and brands.**

 **3rd Person**

Tuesday: Percy is on his way to school wearing A red cardigan sweater over a blue dress shirt, brown casual pants and, black converse. Percy gets same reaction from everyone except Annabeth who has come to terms with good looking Percy and is back top normal.

Wednesday: Percy is once again on his way too school but, is wearing a black V-neck shirt , with a dark red French Terry hoodie, Indigo skinny jeans and, Maverick Canvas sneakers. Everyone has now accepted Percy as a hot fashion expert but, are still trying to gain his attention. Annabeth is yet again ahead of everyone else and isn't even acknowledging Percy's choice of fashion.

Thursday: Percy is wearing a white V-neck shirt with a light blue denim shirt over it (unbuttoned denim shirt). He has on, blue skinny jeans and converse. Annabeth is getting glares from all the girls by just walking with Percy in the hallways and is putting her ignoring skills to the test. Percy has yet been able to catch Annabeth's eyes.

 **Percy's POV Friday:**

I seriously don't get it. I have looked good all week and Annabeth is still ignoring me! Today is my last chance to catch her eye unless I want to go shopping again which I don't. It's early in the morning and I'm getting ready. Today I will wear, a light blue dress shirt with a Tasso Elba Linen tan blazer. I have Premium cotton pants on and Encorr Oxford shoes.

I've gotten everyone's attention lately but, Annabeth just... _won't_. I wan't to make an impression...maybe I'm not taking this at the right angle... I decide to not give myself a headache and decided to stop thinking about it. I need some breakfast! I start running down the stairs but trip on my own feet in my expensive shoes and end up at the bottom of the stairs. So much for trying to avoid a headache!

I tell my butler to get me some cereal as I lay on the couch with an ice pack. He comes in about 2 minutes later. I quickly eat my cereal and decide I want some Starbucks hot chocolate. I head out to my jeep and head to Starbucks.

I get there in about 8 minutes. It takes forever to get out of my driveway which winds up a large hill that isn't quite big enough to be a mountain because those don't exist here. I decide to go inside. I earn quite a few unwanted stares.

I get in line and was looking at the menu above to see what I wanted in my hot chocolate. When a rather good looking women comes up to me, "Hey hot stuff you want to go on a date with me tonight?" She winks at me as I try to get over my initial shock of being asked out by a total stranger. "Um..." I look around for an excuse as my eyes land on the one and only Annabeth Chase. "Look I bet your a total catch and all that crud but, if you would excuse me I need to buy me and that lovely lady over there some hot chocolate." She follows my gaze and scoffs. "Yeah whatever. Just letting you know you could do better." I look at her like she's crazy. "Do you know any other goddesses in this wonderful city?" She looks like she's about to faint from annoyance so I excuse myself and go to the cashier and order two hot chocolates with whipped cream and caramel, one scone and, start heading over to Annabeth with a wide grin on my face not really feeling like putting on the _Wise Girl smile._

 **Annabeth's POV Friday morning**

I just got out of the shower and was heading down the stairs to go eat the breakfast that my step mom made. "Annabeth I wan't you to invite two of your friends to come to Olive Garden tonight for dinner. Also one has to be a boy and the other a girl." "Helen I don't want to invite anyone I don't even want to go!" "There are no buts in this Annabeth. You will also keep asking friends until you know for sure that a boy and girl are coming." I take one look at Helen and know there is no way out of this. "Fine but there will be no squealing at dinner nor flying food or talks about history, got it?" "Fine but, they have to dress up nice, no dresses or anything just nice clothes." "Fine."

I eat my breakfast then decide to go to Starbucks to grab one of there scones from the manager who for some reason adores me. I look at the person who's at the cash register and wait tell he looks up so I can nod at him telling him I need a scone on the house as I go and sit in a booth.

I pull out my phone and decide to call Thalia while I wait. She picks up the phone and with a groan says, "Annabeth its still early why are you calling me?" I roll my eyes but don't scold her for waking up late because I need to play _nice._ "Thalia I need a huge favor from you!" "What is it?" She keeps a calm tone but I can tell she notices the seriousness of my voice. "I need you to wear nice clothes and to meet me and my family at Olive Garden at 6 _tonight!"_ "...Fine but, who else is coming and how harsh can I go on my comeback?" "I was going to ask Ethan and...as harsh as it needs to be as long as it's not illegal." "Deal." I smile at my phone and look up to see whats taking them so long on bringing me my scone.

Of course I should have guessed, The cashier is engrossed in an argument with who? Oh hey its _Percy Jackson_ and some random hot chick who's probably 21. I decide to ignore it for now and to text Ethan to see if he can come to my family dinner thing.

 _Hey Ethan was wondering if you would come to a family dinner with me?_

I send it to Ethan and look back up to see Percy ordering whatever and the drama queen storming away swinging her hips dramatically. Then I hear a ' _ding'_ and check my phone to see what Ethan texted me back.

 _Sorry I can't I have basketball practice tonight! I also need to talk to you at school about something._

I was about Text back 'OK' but I was interrupted. "Hey Annabeth hate to interrupt but, i got you some hot chocolate and brought you your scone that I guess you ordered earlier." That's so sweet of him! I guess the back of my brain wanted to comment as well because in my head the words _He's Hot!_ was being chanted in my brain. "Thanks seaweed brain that was really sweet of you." "Anytime Wise girl." He sets down a hot chocolate and sits across from me. "So how has your week been Wise girl?" "It's been pretty good accept for the constant glares from all the girls in the school other then that its been pretty stereotypical." "Why are other girls glaring at you?" I thought he was messing with me so I just rolled my eyes and took a bite of my scone then looked up to see why he stopped talking. When I looked up all I saw was confusion and sincerity. Maybe he is as oblivious as Thalia keeps telling me. If you have't noticed, all the girls have been staring at you and every time I walk with you in the halls or talk to you the girls glare at me." I say this like I was pointing out the obvious which I really was but, he still doesn't seem to be following according to his questioning gaze. "They're jealous of me being around you all the time seaweed brain." "Why would they care?"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity and take another sip of my hot chocolate which I've been sipping sense the start of our conversation. "If you haven't noticed you've looked exceptionally _hot_ lately, which makes every girl at our school want you to ask them out and when they see you always around me they think I'm keeping you all to myself." I look at him waiting for his epiphany of 'Oh how could I have missed that' but, instead I see a small smirk growing on his face. "You think I'm HOT huh Wise girl?"

I can feel my cheeks growing warm. I do think he has been HOT lately but, I'm prideful and would never admit that. "No seaweed brain. I was just explaining..." I was about to say _the concept_ but was interrupted, "No I recall you saying 'If you haven't noticed you've been exceptionally HOT lately' or is my unpredictably good memory wrong?" My cheeks feel like they're on fire! "Ok...I didn't mean I thought that I meant...Oh screw it, I did say it so what?" "That means I was right which with you never happens so you owe me." "Owe you what?" "You have to kiss me on the cheek in front of everyone in the front of the school." I look up to meet his eyes to see if his kidding but, looking in his eyes was just a horrible idea. He looked like a _cute_ baby seal! That look should be illegal! "Fine!" He smiles widely showing off his perfectly straight white teeth,"but..." the smile previously on Percy's face was gone, "you have to come to a dinner tonight at Olive Garden." His eyes light up like a Christmas tree, but I wasn't finished, "that my family has made me invite 2 people to." "So your families going to be there?" He asks sounding not as upbeat as before. "Yes so it's pretty much my families way of meeting my friends. You also have to dress up nice. Which to you should not be a problem." He nods his head and stands up to offer me a hand. "Well lets go show our school the play of the century." His eyes were like the calm sea. I accepted his hand and thought of what I had gotten myself into.

 **-Line Break- (Both in their own cars windows rolled down in front of the school) Annabeth's POV**

I could see all the students including my friends in front of the school waiting for something to happen. Well something sure is about to happen. I look to see Percy smiling at me. "What?" "You look bloody BRILLIANT today Ms. Chase." He says in a British accent. "You look bloody HOT Mr. Jackson." I mimic in a British accent of my own. We burst out laughing probably looking like idiots. He smiles warmly at me and says, "Ok Annabeth lets hit it!" "Lets do it!" I yell trying to get rid of the nerves and butterflies in my stomach.

We both come out of our cars slamming our doors trying to get everyone's attention. We probably get half of the students attention. Percy waits for me to come up to his side where he puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me. We were gathering more peoples attention as we made it in front of the crowd. I look to Percy to see what he's going to do to get their attention. He has an amused gleam in his eye. I have no idea what he's about to do so he's kind of scaring me. "HEY! I need everyone's attention! I have an announcement to make." He turns his body so we're facing each other. "Kiss me on the cheek." He whispers to me. So doing what he say I start leaning forwards. I hear a chorus of gasping I stray to the right and kiss his cheek. Percy turns back to the huge crowd before us and states loudly, "ANNABETH CHASE IS HOT!" I can feel my cheeks burning. I can also feel the glares that were being sent my way. A horde of girls was now forming and you must have been able to see my fear because...

Next thing I know Percy is leaning down. Oh my gosh no no no he's going to kiss me what do I do?...Whew! Percy just kissed my cheek! He smiles down at me and then takes my hand and entwines our fingers together as he leads me into the school. As soon as the doors behind us are shut Percy yells, "RUN" we both book it to English as to not get beat up by the mob that was now chasing after us. We burst through the door to our English class and shut it behind us causing Paul to look up at us confused. "Horde...of...girls...behind...us." Percy says in between gasps of air. Paul just nods then points to our seats which we gladly take.

The rest of my day was pretty funny. Girls kept glaring at me and whenever they did Percy would kiss my cheek which would give me weird butterflies but, who cares it was hilarious to see the girls reactions. The only hard part of school was when we had to explain to our friends what we were doing. But, once we explained they were all laughing except for two people... Thalia and Piper. "What the heck do you think you were doing not telling me? I was internally freaking out!" Thalia was yelling. Then there was Piper "NOOOOOOO you guys are PERFECT for each other!" The second one made us both blush but, everyone was laughing their heads off.

Now here I am looking at the outfit I'm going to wear in about 15 minutes so we can head to Olive Garden. Before me I had light blue skinny jeans, a white undershirt with a, grey cardigan, sandals, with my silver owl necklace. I put it on and went down stairs to find my family looking...actually pretty good.

 **-Line Break- (Olive Garden)**

My family and I were seated and waiting for my friends to show. First cam Thalia who was wearing some Black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt on. She was also right on time which made a good impression on my mom. Now she kept glancing at me quietly questioning where the male friend was. She looks up when she hears the bell to the front door of the restaurant rings and her eyes widen and she turns to me. I turn around to see a DAM **(GET IT?)** HOT Percy Jackson looking around for me. I give him a slight wave as our eyes connect. He smiles and starts walking towards us. My mom looks at me like 'WHAT THE FUDGE?' I smile and nod to confirm her assumption that Percy is my male friend.

I have to admit Percy might have outdone himself. He was wearing black dress pants dress shoes, and of course he wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone revealing part of his chest which was super well toned. If I were honest I would say that someone chiseled his body to make it look that good. Back to his outfit...He had a Black sports coat that had a Navy blue handkerchief sown into it. He was now standing in front of my father waiting politely for my father to stand. Once my dad was standing Percy shook hands and introduce himself, "Percy Jackson sir, pleasure to meet you." "Fredric Chase, and no, the pleasure is all mine." Percy smiles politely to my father then walks over to where my mother is. My mother stands and pulls Percy into a hug. She looks at me from over Percy's shoulder and mouths, 'He's got some muscle'. I try to hide my chuckle as Percy pulls back looking embarrassed at the sudden contact and my father who is rather red faced.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chase." Percy smiles kindly but still has pink cheeks. "Oh its great to meet you Percy, I'm Super happy that she actually told you to dress up nice she usually 'accidentally' forgets to tell them." "Oh does she know." Percy says eyeing me cheekily. I feel myself flush with embarrassment. He smirks at me then turns back to my mom. "I'm glad your daughter didn't forget to tell me either. I mean like, its already hard to look good next to her when she's wearing sweats. If I came in jeans and a polo I would look like total bull crap." He smiles at his own antics when he sees my moms shocked face from his compliment towards me. All I know is that my face probably looks like the most ripe red apple on the apple farm.

Percy then turns to my brothers and holds out both of his hands and puts them in fists and says, "Pond them boys." Bobby and Matthew both smile and give Percy fist bumps then nod at me like they're giving me approval of my choice of friends. Percy then turns to Thalia and smiles like he doesn't have a care in the world, "Thalia do you want a hug or a fist fight?" Thalia smiles fondly at her cousin then says, "Neither right now but, it's good to see your alive." He waves his hand as if to say 'Talk to you later.' He then turns to me. I can feel everyone's eyes on me making me nervous on what Percy's going to do.

"My my Ms. Chase you look absolutely stunning tonight." he looks like he's sincere enough as long as you ignore the amused gleam in his eyes. "Thank you kind sir you look quite handsome yourself." He offers me a hand to help me stand up from my chair. I take it and smile at him amused by his antics and my fathers hardening gaze. He smiles and pulls me in for a hug that I can feel myself melt into. He whispers in my ear, "You do look absolutely stunning _Wise girl_." I smile into his shoulder and mentally sigh in content. I remember were in public so I pull away and give him a small shy smile And point to his seat that's in between me and my father who is giving me a questioning glance. I decide to ignore it for now. I turn to the waiter who just showed up at our table. Our waiter was a tall boy who looked to be about 18 years old. He wasn't half bad looking. Then before I know it I'm comparing him to Percy. Percy is way cuter if I were to be honest. Who likes to be honest though right? I actually try to be honest but, I want to have some fun. 

I look up at him and smile. "I would like a ceasers salad and a glass of lemonade." I smile once I'm finished ordering and he returns it with his slightly crooked teeth. "Anything you need." He replies back winking. Percy seems to be fuming with anger, "Ok...I'd like the same as Annabeth thank you very much." Percy says in a cold tone. The waiter looks amused. "Annabeth, that is a beautiful name for a beautiful women," he says eyeing me. My father looks like he wants to punch something which makes me evilly laugh in my head. He winks at me again then turns to get the rest of my families orders. Percy is glaring daggers at our waiter. As our waiter is leaving Percy sticks out his foot and trips him, making our waiter look like an idiot. Percy fakes surprise as he stands to help our 'poor' waiter up. "I'm so sorry mate I didn't mean to trip you up I was about to excuse myself to grab some fresh air." Our waiter tries to smile but fails. He decides to just walk away to tell the other staff our order.

Percy turns back to our family and says, "I'm going out would anyone like to join me?" His eyes scan my family then land on me. No one speaks up so I do, "Fine but, we come back in in 5 minutes." He smiles warmly and then holds out his hand to help me up. I ignore his hand and stand up. He chuckles slightly then puts his hand on the small of my back sending a shiver down my spine which I try to ignore as he leads me out of the restaurant for some 'fresh air'.

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review Hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Ch 8: Protecting rights

**Chapter 8: Protecting rights.**

 **THANK YOU for the reviews! It's super encouraging! Hope you enjoy!**

 **NO DEATH THREATS FOR THE CHAPTER EITHER!**

 **Percy's POV (Taking Annabeth outside Olive garden)**

I tried to get the smug look off my face. It's super exhilarating knowing your going to be alone with FREAKING ANNABETH CHASE! I look over to see Annabeth lost in thought so, I decide to poke her in the side... "Percy!" She yells jumping slightly. She glares at me but, I just try to ignore it. "What you thinking about Chase?" I ask amused by the reaction I received. "Nothing really I was just thinking about..." She stops suddenly and bites her cheek. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Now she was seriously making me curious... WHY WAS SHE BLUSHING?

"What are you thinking about seaweed brain?" I smile at the nickname she gave me. "Oh just how..." I kept talking about whatever but, I wasn't processing what I was saying. I wasn't paying attention. Something else had caught my eye.

I stop talking and shake my head. I guess whatever had caught my eye didn't matter so I decided to just forget about it. I turn my attention back to Annabeth who was as red as a firetruck and trying to avoid my gaze. Shoot! What did I say to her? I try to remember what I had said to her... I can mentally feel my face pale as I remember what I had said to Annabeth, " _Oh just how you look really cute when you blush. I forgot to tell you but, I was infront of your dad so.. Well I wanted to say you looked Beautiful."_

I come out of my little thinking process and smile shyly **(I hate it when I read shyly and my mind always changes it to slyly so I have to re-read the sentence.)** at Annabeth who was still blushing. "Umm..." Curse me for speaking the truth when I'm not paying attention. She finally looks up at me and smiles lightly. I smile back at her. I stop walking suddenly and wait for her to do the same. Annabeth gives me a questioning look but, reluctantly stops walking.

I look down at my shoes trying to muster up the courage to speak my mind but, my courage just left me. So I forget the courage part and just try to talk without stuttering. "Annabeth I-I can't stop th-thinking about..." I lose my voice and start quietly scolding myself for being such a wimp. I can feel her gaze on me but I don't lift my head. I was so ashamed of myself. The model of Goode High School didn't have the guts to even tell a girl he liked her maybe even _loved_. I wasn't going to think about that loved part yet until I at least know she likes me back.

Then I felt Annabeth's hand slowly lifting up my head so I could look at her. I might be taller then her but it wasn't by that much maybe 3 to 4 inches. She has a kind of sparkle in her grey eyes. Her eyes look so kind and intelligent. I feel my fear of humiliation leaving me as Annabeth starts to lean in. I follow her example and start leaning in ready to close the distance. I could feel her breath on my face I could smell her lemon scented shampoo and I was ready to see what kind of flaovr her lip gloss was. But a dreams a dream and...

 _BANG!_

I scream in pain and fall to the sidewalk looking at the new bullet wound in my leg. I look up to see a man in all black holding a gun to my head. I search frantically for Annabeth. I finally find her but I'm unhappy as to where she's at. She's behind the guy in black panic written all over her eyes. I look up at the man and in my most threatening voice say, "Let her go! NOW!" He smiled a yellow toothed smile and speaks, "Come and get her."

He takes her by the hair and slams her face first into the brick wall next to us. She lets out a small scream. The man pulls out a long sharp knife and puts it to her back. "Come and get her." He kept taunting. I would have stood immediately but, my leg just wouldn't let me. He started pushing it into her skin. Annabeth was screaming now calling for me to help her. She was crying and it was absolute torture to hear her this way. So helpless. "Percy!" "Percy please it hurts!" I tried to stand again but almost blacked out from the pain. I was about to faint and I know it.

I look back up to where the man was and saw him slowly cutting down her back. It didn't look to deep but, if he cut enough there would be to much blood! I hear her screaming and sobbing and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wiped my bloody hands that had been putting pressure to my leg on my white shirt to help me not to pass out from all the gore around me. I screech in pain as I stand up hoping my adrenaline will keep me going so I could _murder_ this guy!

I start running towards him leg flaming with pain. I grab the guys arm that had the knife and pulled it away so he could stop harming Annabeth. I punch him in the jaw then the head effectively knocking him out. Yet Annabeth blacked out too.

As soon as he was knocked out I grabbed Annabeth before she could lose her balance then fall on her back making her injury worse. I placed her down on the ground and try to keep my balance against the wall as I call 911. I finish the call then look down at my injury. Seeing how bad it was, looking at my injury was enough to knock me out cold...

 **-Line Break- (Still Percy's POV but in the hostpital.)**

I open my eyes to see a nurse coming in with crutches. "Percy as soon as you feel comfortable enough you can grab these crutches and leave. Your mother has been sent the forms that need to be signed and all that so your free to go when you want." I give her a smile and a nod as she puts the crutches next to the hospital bed and leaves. I look down to see my leg wrapped up and looking ready to go. All of the sudden I come to a realization that Annabeth was hurt too. I had to find her! I grab the crutches and immediately stand up. I grunt as I feel the pain. It wasn't nearly enough pain to stop me now. I had to make sure Annabeth was okay.

If you saw me with my crutches you would have thought I was in an Olympic race for people with crutches. I quickly made it to the receptionists desk and asked where people could wait to see Annabeth Chase. She pointed down the hall which I quickly raced down throwing the door open. Then I saw it. Absolutely every single one of my friends was here. They all look up as soon as they see the door fly open.

All of there eyes widen when they see me in a bloody white shirt and bloody black dress pants. Then there were choruses of "Percy" and "Oh my gosh" "What happened" etc. Then, next thing I know they're all running up to me. They all had tears in their eyes. I smile at all of them but frown realizing I needed to see Annabeth. "Hey guys, yes it does hurt to get shot but, I need to see Annabeth where is she?" They all look at me and say in unison, "The doctor said he'll bring people in soon." I nod my head then decide I should go talk to Annabeth's family.

I slowly make my way over. It officially hurt to move my arms and back were aching and I can't even describe the pain in my leg. I finally make my way in front of them. They all look up at me with tears in there eyes. As soon as they see me there eyes widen and the tears begin to fall. I guess seeing me just made it all to real for them. I opened my mouth to explain myself when two sounds echoed through the room.

The first one was a loud _Crack_ coming from my jaw, the next was my scream as I fell to the floor. I look up trying to stop myself from crying out again. It failed I started screaming. The pain in my leg was so intense and now I had a broken jaw just great! I stopped screaming to look up and see who punched me. It was _Ethan_. He started yelling at me, "Percy you could have gotten Annabeth killed! She could have died and It would have been your fault!" I stare at him. Anger wells up in my chest and I forget my pain. I stand up and walk up to him and in a deadly clam voice say, "Oh so its my fault some random dude shoots me and stabs Annabeth." I lose the calm tone, "BECAUSE THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! WHY DO YOU THINK I LEFT MY ROOM TO COME HERE HUH? DO YOU THINK I CAME TO GET PRAISE ON HOW I DIDN'T DIE FROM BEING SHOT OR SOMETHING! I CARE ABOUT ANNABETH MORE THEN YOU COULD EVEN POSSIBLY KNOW!"

He gets up and punches me in the leg where my new wound is. I scream in pain and agony! "AGGGHHHH!" I punch him in the eye then in the stomach he steps back from me. We were both bleeding like crazy. I try to take a step forwards but collapse from the pain of putting to much pressure on my leg. Then I hear a loud yell Come from the other side of the room. "OY What the heck do you think you two are doing?" I look over and recognize the doctor immediately. He was the doctor who healed me up when I was younger from the cuts and bruises from Smelly Gabe.

I look at my surroundings to see everyone standing up watching us with wide eyes. Lots of them were crying from the drama of the night. The doctor's eyes connect with mine then his gaze falls on my leg. He shakes his head then walks over to me and helps me up. He was probably about to ask me what happened but was interrupted by a loud... _Bang_. I jumped lightly hoping it wasn't another gun shot. Instead it was a nurse who had opened the door to Annabeth's room. We all look up at her. She had urgency written all over her face and called out loudly, "Is Percy Jackson here please tell me Percy Jackson is here." She was sweating like crazy. "I'm right here! Is Annabeth okay? Whats wrong?" Questions were flying out of my mouth like bullets but she cut me off. "Annabeth said she won't let anyone in except for you."

Ethan gets up from the chair that he had sat down in. His eyes were blazing with anger. "What?" He yells. "Some of us are more worried then him!" He was so angry I was expecting him to run up to the nurse and knock her out. I didn't let him move one step though, I was mad, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I CARE ABOUT HER MORE THEN YOU COULD POSSIBLY KNOW WHICH IS MORE THEN YOU SO GET OUT OF WAY! I need to make sure she's alright." The last sentence came out quiet my voice cracking on every word as I was choking up on my tears.

"Mr. Jackson follow me please." the nurse motioned with her hands for me to follow in which I obliged. I grabbed my crutches and slowly made my way towards Annabeth's room. I was wincing in pain with every move I make. My jaw was definitely broken and I could feel the blood running down both sides of my head.

I walk through the doors to see Annabeth sitting up in her bed crying. I rush over as fast as I can (not very fast) and sit next to her on her bed and put my arm around her. "What's wrong Annabeth?" She looks up at me with tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. I take my hands and cup her cheeks with them wiping away her tears with my thumbs waiting for an answer. "Did you mean all those things you said out there seaweed brain?" I look at her shocked. She laughs lightly and says, "The walls aren't soundproof Percy and If you look right over there in the corner you'll see a t.v. screen that's hooked up to the security cameras outside my room. I saw all that happened Percy..." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't comprehend if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She looks at me woriedly and says, "Are you alright Percy? I mean first you get shot and then you get in a fight with one of my best friends?" Tears start to fall from her eyes again. "I'm fine Annabeth yes everything hurts but seeing you like that brought more pain to me then any wound could ever do to me Annabeth. Also Ethan hit me first." I say the first part sincerely and the second defensively.

"Thanks for saving me Percy." She says softly. I rack my brain trying to find the right thing to say. Then I knew I'd found it. "When you fall I will always try to catch you. As you can see I tried to catch you and fell with you but I'll always try Annabeth." She laughs. A good strong laugh. I smile then wince at the pain that has started to finally register into my brain.

Of course Annabeth notices and and worry fills her eyes again. "I'm fine wise girl my leg just hurts from when Ethan punched it." She looked horrified for some reason. Even though she saw him punch me. "Percy are you alright do you need a doctor or some medicine or..." I kiss her forehead lingering for as long as I can without it getting awkward. I smile as I see her breathless face when I pull away. She looks up at me and bites her lip. She looks super cute when she does that. We start leaning in at the same time making me inwardly smile. As soon as our lips are about to touch I here another...

 _Bang! The door flies open and in comes a mad looking Ethan. Who now has one of my crouches in his hands. Crack! he hits me in the head with one of my crouches efficiently making me fall out of the bed passed out from pain..._

 ** _HAHAHA cliff hanger hope you liked it please review your thoughts. The reviews make me post new chapter faster._**


	9. Chapter 9: Holy dang

Chapter 9: From sleepless to blissful.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Please review! Means a lot!**

 **Shout out for the reviewers: madelynnegaylord, derpygamergirl, Twitter 25, derp. Thanks so much guys.**

 **Percy's Pov**

 _I check my surroundings. Who's that? Wait, is that me? I turn in a 360 and check my surroundings. Its the place right in front of Olive Garden. My breath hitches and I choke on my own spit making me flush with embarrassment even though no one is around. At least I think I'm alone..._

 _I feel like somethings going to happen. I check my surroundings again and look for anything that's recognizable. Then I see the most noticeable thing ever. About 25 yards from me there was Annabeth Chase. The girl that has been in many frequent dreams and daydreams. I wonder what this dream will be about. At least I think I'm dreaming..._

 _I walk forwards a little bit making the distance 15 yards. I was about to approach her when someone else did. It was me. At least a complete look alike. I keep some difference in between us curious about what's going to happen. My eyes drift back towards them and I smile softly when I hear her laugh. The laugh of a goddess, the laugh of an angel, the laugh of Annabeth Chase, the laugh of the devil's spies, and the laugh of the devil himself. Her many different laughs can mean many things. When she laughs you can tell her mood. If she laughs like the goddess she was doing amazing. The angel, she was peaceful. My personal favorite was THE, Annabeth Chase laugh the one where she seemed free and herself. Then there's, the devil's spies where she is faking it but, still trying. Then the Devil laugh itself. It can mean anything some times she's turned evil and is ready for revenge. Other times it can mean she's forcing her-self to laugh so people don't worry about her. My definite least favorite laugh. Unless I'm taking revenge with her..._

 _I start paying attention because Annabeth's laugh always makes me unfocused. My eyes widen when I realize what's about to happen. They're both leaning in and I brace myself for whats most likely going to happen. A guy will probably come out of nowhere and shoot me ruining our moment. The guy never comes and what I see me makes me go jealous._

 _Their lips crash together. When I use clash as the adjective I don't mean it hurt it was like the air between them was toxic and the other person was the only other source of oxygen. It looked like they became so relaxed as if they just got the best air in the world, and I was completely jealous that my twin was able to close the space and I couldn't. The other me reached his goal and got his reward. A reward that if used and polished would last forever._

 _I almost went up to them to make them stop kissing because it was causing me to have sudden urges to punch my other me and take his place. But, I didn't because someone else did. Gabe Ugliano? He pulls 'me' and Annabeth apart and points a gun to, "i'm going to call him Percy 2", Percy 2's head. Then_ _Ethan comes up behind Gabe with another gun in his hand. Gabe nods his head to Ethan gesturing with it towards me. "I've wanted to kill you for a long time Percy this is going to be great." I was expecting Ethan to shoot Percy 2 but instead pulls out knife and puts it to Percy 2's neck. "I'm going to give you the gun and your going to shoot Annabeth for us. I want to see you suffer." I tried to surge over to not only save my life but, Annabeth's who is just as important to me but, I was stuck in place I couldn't move. It was like the sky was placed on my shoulders making me stuck in place._

 _"Percy you take the gun kill Annabeth without trying to kill us because lets be honest right now. Even if you killed one of us, the other would kill you and then torture Annabeth, tell she starves to death." He hands Percy 2 his gun but, keeps his knife to Percy 2's throat, He looked sick and Annabeth was standing in front of them looking just as sick. "I'll see you in heaven Annabeth." Percy 2 pulls the trigger making Annabeth crumple to the floor. I try to scream her name but nothing is coming out and I can't even cry._

 _Percy 2 screams and starts crying. He then spins around killing both Gabe and Ethan who had both been laughing. After killing them Percy 2 puts the gun to his head crying furiously and pulls the trigger making the scene before me turn black and revolting. I can finally scream so I do mercilessly._

 **-Line break-**

I bolt up in an unfamiliar bed and scream loudly. I stop screaming as my body starts racking with sobs, as the tears fall down my cheeks. I here a sound but can't make it out over the loud volume of my heart wrenching sobs. "Percy I'm right here whats wrong?" I look up and past my tears to see Annabeth sitting next to me with concerned eyes. "Annabeth?" She nods, and I instantly feel relief. Annabeth's right here she's not dead and I'm fine, if you don't count the giant headache. I let out a shaky breath and fall backwards on my pillow. I wipe away my tears a little embarrassed. "Are you good Percy? Do you want to talk about it?" I sit back up and slowly nod my head. I re-encounter my dream to her. She seems close to tears when I finished.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around her engulfing her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Percy." She says softly. "Its alright, as long as your alright now." She looks up at me with those beautiful grey eyes that at first are intimidating but to me they look like the most beautiful thing in this world. Grey is now my second favorite color. "You should try to get some more sleep Percy its 2 am." I shake my head slowly. "I don't think I could fall asleep unless your with me." As soon as it leaves my mouth I flush red. Now she's going to think I'm a creep.

She laughs lightly, like an angel... "Ok if you need me to Percy." I take a quick glance down to her and see her blushing. I smile softly glad that she accepted. I pull her down next to me on the bed. I make sure she's warm enough under the covers then try to close my eyes to sleep but keep thinking I'm forgetting something. I turn towards Annabeth and wrap my arms around her and say quietly, "Good night Wise Girl, sweet dreams." I feel her smile into my chest as she deeply inhales and exhales slowly. "Good night seaweed brain." I smile into her head and kiss it lightly as I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **-Line Break- Thalia's POV _I cant help myself ;)_**

It's about 6:45 an unholy hour to be awake but I'm supposed to pick up Percy to make sure he gets to school. He's been through a lot and he's already being asked to go back to school. Its so unnatural I mean the boy got shot, then beat up, then he got hit over the head with crutches and had to get stitches on the side of his face!

I reach the hospital and park my car. I sluggishly go into the hospital and up to the receptionist's desk to ask for Percy's room number. It only takes about 5 minutes for me to find Percy's room. I lightly push the door open and slip inside hoping to let him get a few more minutes of sleep. I turn around and my breath hitches. I suppress my squeals of happiness when I see Percy and Annabeth asleep in the same bed. I do a little happy dance then realize this would be the perfect time to get a picture for Our group chat for all of our friends. I snap a quick picture and send it to all of our friends. I take a quick second to get a good look at the position their in. Percy's on his back but, has his head turned to the left in Annabeth's hair. Annabeth's head is on her side with her head in the crook of Percy's neck.

I decide to not wake them up so I start heading to my car. I text Annabeth telling her that her and Percy need to get up and get to school then get in my car to head back home.

 **-Line Break- Annabeth's Pov**

I slowly open my eyes, but close them again once I feel the calming gesture of someone playing with my hair. I almost give myself a heart attack as to who would be stroking my hair until I remember me falling asleep with Percy. I blush at the thought but also smile because I loved every single minute of it.

I lift my head a little bit so I can see Percy's face. He has stitches on the side of his face from where Ethan had hit him. Where is Ethan now you ask. I have absolutely no idea. Some doctors took him away and I didn't ask what happened. I feel so sad that one of my closest friends had become a mental insane idiot in less then 10 seconds and had the urge to hurt my best friend. But not just once twice. Percy smiles sweetly and in a hoarse voice says, "Good morning Wise girl." I beam at the usage of the nickname he gave me. "Good morning seaweed brain." He winces when he bends his head to the other side. "Are you alright Percy? Do you want some Asprin or something?" he shakes his head 'no' then winces at the sudden movement again. I start to get up but I'm pulled back down by Percy's strong arms. I find myself with my head on Percy's chest and his face in my hair.

The moment is so peaceful and pleasant that I don't want it to end but, everything good always has to come to an end. My phone starts to vibrate over and over again. Who the heck is texting me so many times? I dig the phone out of my pocket and sit up. Percy follows my example and his shoulder gives me a head rest. I lean into him as I look at my phone, 15 text messages. I open up the group message and scroll to the top to see what all the vomotions about. I click on the picture that Thalia and sent out. I blush when I realize it's Percy and I sleeping.

I look over to Percy who is also blushing but he has a huge grin on his which makes me laugh softly. I decide to look through the messages only reading some a few of them made me want to kick Thalia in the butt but what can I do?

 _Frank:You 2 slept together? OHHH!_

 _Hazel: You 2 better get to school. You 2 also better be dating now._

 _Thalia:I caught them dead in their own tracks. ANNABETH you need to get to school! Bring Percy with you too your clean clothes are on the couch BTW TTYL!_

 _Piper: OMG thats so cute! Are you 2 dating yet? I swear if Percy and Annabeth aren't dating yet I'm going to slap him across the face until their dating!_

 _Jason:Get some, Percy! See you 2 at school in 25 minutes!_

Of course we have to go to school completely forgot! I make to get up but, Percy just pulls me back down into him and nuzzles his head into my hair. "No Annabeth 5 more minutes!" I smile softly and I feel a blush coming to my cheeks. I decide I'm going to play a small game with him. Personally I'd love to date Percy because I really do like him I just have so much on my shoulders and in my head I would com-bust if I had to think of a boyfriend at the same time. I lift my head off of his chest. He looks up at me quizzically but I just ignore it as I start to lean in slowly He seems to get the gist and starts leaning in as well his arms slowly wrapping around my waist. His eyes close. I laugh like the devil in my head.

I pinch the sides of his waist making him jump slightly and yelp in suprise as I laugh and pull away. I get up and head over to the couch where I had the nurses put our clothes from Friday. I look behind me to see Percy glaring at me. I laugh and grab my clean clothes and head to the bathroom. I quickly get dressed. I brush my hair and make sure my curls aren't frizzy. Surprisingly they aren't they look quite good today. I guess that's what happens when you pretty much sleep on Percy. I scold myself at the thought. I might like him but, school needs to be my top priority right now. I also need to forget about Ethan. After he knocked Percy unconscious he started yelling at me saying, 'how could I do that to him when he loved me and couldn't stand the thought of not being with me.'

Another thing to try and get out of my head...great. I go out of the bathroom and let Percy in so he can change into his suit from Friday. I pull out my phone and start looking at the new 50 texts that are on my friends group message. I check the latest few. The last sent one was from 1 minute ago, it was from Percy who said, 'We'll be at school in a few.' I feel someone wrap there arms around me and put there head on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Percy with his eyes shut. "I hate to burst your bubble Percy but, your going to get slapped at school Percy." He opens his eyes as I pull away from him instantly feeling the loss of warmth that he gave me when he had his arms around me.

He looks at me quizzically and then realizes that Piper is going to slap him for not dating me. "Well that's nice. Why did you have to burst my bubble? Especially with a sharp knife?" I laugh. "The knife will always be my choice of weapon when it comes to bursting your bubble." I say cheekily. He rolls his eyes and starts to walk out of the room me following, hot on his tail.

We reach my car in no time I go to open my door but, Percy gets there first and opens it for me. "Oh your such a gentlemen seaweed brain," I say sarcastically. "What? Can I not have manners?" I laugh at him then shut the door behind me as I get in the car. Percy gets in the passengers side slamming the door behind him. I start driving to the school thinking about whats going to happen today seeing as me and Percy both look great.

"Wise girl I need you to do me a favor ok?" I nod my head at him but, keep my eyes on the road. "Ok I really don't feel like having the girls all over me so as soon as we get out of the car I'm going to grab your hand and were going to strut down the hallway like we own the place ok?" I laugh at him. "How about we just make out in front of them instead?" I say sarcasm being thrown in every which way. "I like your idea better actually seeming as your a wise girl and sense you like a plan I'm going to lay it out detailed for you. Were both going to get out of car and slam the doors shut. I'm going to come around the car and making sure everyone's eyes are on us I'm going to start kissing you. I'm going to push us up against the car support and were just going to make out in front of everyone." A bright red blush comes to my face as that image pops into my head. "I say we just stick with the first one ok Percy? "Yeah that's probably a good idea." I look over at him to see him blushing like crazy.

I park my car then start getting out. Both Percy and I slam our doors shut. Percy comes around the car and takes my hand. Both of us start strutting up to the school like no ones strut before. All the girls are glaring at me and swooning over Percy. Of course Percy doesn't notice the girls but he does here all the wolf whistles that I get from the guys. Which makes him mad. Whenever someone whistles he glares at them. "I wish looks could kill." He practically growls. I feel like his glares are doing almost that. Whenever he glares at a guy they shrink back and look like their going to pee their pants.

We make it to my locker where all of our friends are. Piper turns to me lifting an eyebrow asking the question that Percy clearly wants to ignore. I shake my head saying 'no' physically. Piper's eyes go into a rage she storms up to Percy and slaps him _Hard_ causing everyone to here the deafening _SLAP._ Percy looks like he's going to kill Piper but, seems to remember something and his gaze softens. Percy takes my hand again holds it up so the crowd that has now formed around us can see and here.

"We may not be dating _yet_ but, if I see one guy hitting on her you are going to get punched." He glares at all the boys. Seeming as we have all the girls attention to I speak up, "And girls don't you dare try to flirt with Percy if you do I will slap you so hard your going to do an ungraceful booty drop to the floor." I glare at all the girls.

Someone has the guts to speak but, it isn't about what I thought it was going to be about, "Are you guys alright. I mean you both almost died." I tense up remembering that we could have both died. Percy rubs circles on my hand to calm me down. Its working but, I would calm down more if I was in his arms.

"Yes we almost died but, were fine now. Well as fine as we can be. I'm still stiff when I walk from the heavy bandaging on my wound. I will be able to swim in time for swimming to start again so don't worry about that." He looks at me asking silently if he wants me to speak for him. I give him a silent plead, I don't want to speak. "Nobody and I mean nobody touch Annabeth's back. Not that any of you should do that when she's not hurt but...yeah" The crowd clears as class is going to start in 2 minutes.

 **-Line Break-**

I bang my head on my locker. My day has sucked. Everyone wont shut up, I'm waiting for Percy so we can go to lunch together. I see him coming finally! It took him forever. I look him over once more and notice that he looks way to tired for us to have only finished 4th period. When he sees me his eyes that looked like a hurricane calmed. He starts walking faster and as fast as you can say 'books' he was standing in front of me his arms quickly engulfing me in a much needed hug.

We were probably there for about 8 minutes until we were interrupted. "Percy Annabeth what happened to you guys over the weekend!" As fast as lightning Percy spins leaving me cold without his arms around me he starts yelling at the person, "Why cant you all just stay out out of our business and leave. Why can't you just all leave us alone!" Percy runs a hand through his hair then turns back to me. "Lets go Annabeth, I need to cool down." He takes me by the hand and we start walking to the front doors.

I try to calm him down as we walk out the doors towards my car. Percy holds out his hand for my keys but I'm a little hesitant. Its a really expensive car. My Aston Martian One-77 is my baby. I reluctantly try to hand him my keys. As soon as he has the keys he takes my other hand and kisses it softly, reassuringly, making me blush like crazy.

He smiles at me softly and then gets in the drivers side of my car gesturing for me to do the same but, on the passengers side. I quickly get in the car ready to go do this "cooling off" thing. Its been a rough day and I didn't even finish it. Dang it! I told myself school is first priority not Percy! Humph I need to give myself a consequence every once in a while so I stop procrastinating. "Where are we going Percy?" He just keeps his eyes on the road but takes one hand off the wheel to take mine to rub small circles on my skin. Making a shiver go unwanted down my back. Ugh! I hate feeling like this. Dumb flipping mom, and Ethan, and Luke.

We start heading up a large hill. I take in the scenery around me. Its absolutely breathtaking. "Percy it's beautiful up here." He doesn't answer to what I said for a minute or two but does when I see a large house that is hecka BEAUTIFUL! "I know," he says softly, "I live up here."

"WHAT?" I yell startling him.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for it taking so long. Please review and follow the story for more.**


	10. Finally, Hot Dang

**Chapter 10: House**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own PJO or HOO**

 **Please Please Review!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Oh my gosh his house! "Percy..." His house is so breathtaking it was hard to even say his name. We haven't even reached the gates yet and my mind is already thinking about the architecture to the place. "Annabeth are you alright?" He says worriedly. "Percy this place is amazing. You live here?" The house was probably 15,000 square feet. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in." He says shyly. I have no idea how this is Percy's house, but the place is beautiful.

We get to the gate where Percy puts his window down and presses a button causing a _buzz_ sound. "This is the Jackson's home what can I do for you?" Comes a voice through a little speaker device above the buzzer. "It's Percy, Allen you can let me in." Who's Allen? I don't even really care. His house is flipping amazing! "Annabeth, welcome to the Jackson estates." He smiles at me then parks his car on a curved driveway in front the house. "Well thanks for having me." I can feel myself smiling madly. I can feel my bad mood going away. Architecture just does that to me it just makes me happier.

The front door is a darker maple with a black door knob. On both sides of the door there's glass surrounding the glass more maple wood but the houses entrance is made of marble and what I think is limestone. Percy opens the door revealing a huge entrance with a high ceiling showing two stories. Two staircases on both sides of the spacious room. Percy takes my hand and goes straight going down a wide hallway. At the end there's another intersection. On the left there's an office. On the right there's is like a living room type of deal. There's a huge window making the room look bright. A huge 90 inch t.v on the wall with 2 large grey couches. There's a door in the left corner making it look like there isn't even a corner its glass.

We keep going straight after Percy shows me the 2 rooms. We end up in a kitchen a really big kitchen. On the right is a really nice spruce wood dining table with a small diamond chandelier above it. On the left there's a grey marble bar counter. Behind that there's a decked out kitchen. "Take a seat at the counter I'll grab us some food from the fridge." I smile at him and nod my head not really paying attention. All I know is that his fridge is flipping amazing it's HUGE!

Percy pulls out a few containers from the fridge and sets them in front of me. He opens up the containers. One of them holds vegetables with dip another holds Chinese food another has pizza. "I'll take some Chinese food." I say eyeing the orange chicken. He chuckles lightly. "Well I should have known that sense every Thursday you bring Chinese food in your home lunch." "Your getting really observant seaweed brain." I say smiling, He beams and puts the food on different plates and placing them in the microwave.

His whole house is decked out! "I love your house Percy. Why did't you tell anyone about it?" I'm super confused as to why it's a secrete. "I didn't want anyone liking me for my money or house. I also didn't want people stereotyping me as a rich spoiled brat." He looks down and hands me my plate of Chinese food. "Percy if you want to know, I don't think anyone would think of you as a spoiled brat. Your way to nice and loving. You may be rich, but that does not make you a brat." Percy looks back up and into my eyes. He's probably looking for honesty which should defiantly be there. He comes around counter and pulls me up off of the comfortable seat. He hugs me and says, "Thank you Annabeth." I hug him tighter. I take a deep breath through my nose and smell the amazing smell of ocean off of Percy.

He pulls away and grabs his plate of pizza and sits next to me. "Eat up Annabeth you wont catch up to my height if you don't eat enough." He smiles cheekily at his remark. I stick my tongue out at him childishly and put more orange chicken in my mouth. He laughs and quickly inhales his 2 slices of pizza. He waits patiently for me to finish and when I do he grabs my hand and takes me back down the hallway. This time we go upstairs and into one of the many rooms.

He leads me to the bed and I sit down and wait while he goes into his walk into closet. "What size bikini are you Annabeth?" I choke on my own spit, "What Percy?!" He pokes his head out of the closet, "I said what size of bikini do you where?" "Why do you need to know that?" Does he just want to know or what? "I have a pool and I thought we could go swimming. I had my butler go grab some bikini's from the store if I had any family parties here. I have a few bikini's if they forget there's." I'm kind of creep ed out. I thought only his mom knew he had a house? "How about you get your swim suit on and then I'll see what you've got." He shrugs his shoulders then closes the door.

When he comes out I have to stop my jaw from dropping. Yes I've seen him in a swim suit but that was before I liked him. He has a perfect tan he's got a 6-pack has well toned muscles and his hair just makes him look hotter. "The bikini's are in the far left corner. Choose whichever one you want." I get up and walk into his absolutely huge closet. "Percy your closet is huge!" He laughs and says, "Where did you think I kept all of my nice clothes?" "I never really thought about it I guess." "Wise girl did't think? WOW!" I feel a blush come to my face, "Hey It's not like I think about you all day." As soon as it came out of my mouth I regretted it. I had been thinking about him all day. I tried to stop thinking about him, but he always just came into my thoughts. Shoot!

I go to the far left corner to see all the bikini's. There have got to be at least 10. One catches my eye though. Its just a plain grey bikini. Grey is my favorite color. I look at the tag. Its my size heck yeah! I put it on then look myself over in the mirror. I don't look to bad. A little bit of extra skin showing then I'm used to. Whatever.

I twist open the door knob and swing it open and walk out trying to look as confident as possible. Percy's jaw literally drops. His eyes skim my breasts then go down to my thighs, calves, then back up again. "Close your mouth Percy your starting to drool," I say laughing. He shuts his mouth then walks over to me stretching out his hand to grab mine. "You look HOT Annabeth you need to wear bikini's more often"! I smack his arm then take his hand and wait. "Well you ready to go swimming?" I smile at his enthusiasm for the water. "Lets do it!" We start down the stairs again. Instead of going back down the main hallway to where I saw a door to go to the backyard he leads me to the right where there's another door. Percy opens it up showing a staircase. "race you down Wise girl!" He yells starting down the staircase. "You on seaweed brain?" I book it down the staircase. He ends up beating me. "You got a head start!" I whine childishly. He sticks his tongue out at me then takes my hand again.

We take a left down another hallway which leads to another door. How many doors are in this house? He opens the door making a waft of steam to come out. We walk into the room. The room has a massive pool and a hot tub! "Wow," this house has it all. "Yeah its a nice pool, and I have a hot tub. "Well lets go!" I run and jump into the pool. I come out of the water and flip my hair back so its out of my eyes. I look over to see Percy still standing there. "Come on Percy the pool feels awesome." He's just standing there smiling looking like an idiot. He shakes his head then runs and jumps into the pool. He comes up from the water and does a hair flip like me just sideways.

I start to swim away but Percy grabs my waist and spins me around. "Annabeth after we swim for a while we can watch some t.v then I want to take you somewhere ok?" I'm a little confused but, whatever. "Yeah sure," He smiles widely then shoves me under water and starts swimming away. He better keep swimming because when I'm mad, I'm as fast as a torpedo.

 **-Line Break- Still Annabeth's POV (Living Room)**

"That was awesome! Now I'm super tired though..." Were both sitting on one of the couches cuddled up together with one blanket watching college basketball. "That's what you get for trying to wrestle me in the water." He's laughing like crazy now. "Hey, I took you down like twice!" He just keeps on laughing. "Your such a seaweed brain!" I'm frustrated he wont stop laughing and when he does he just starts smiling like a maniac.

"I'm tired too Wise girl don't worry. You just look so cute when your angry" I flush red. "You also look cute when you blush." Hes smiling like an idiot again. I try to get rid of my blush to get rid of his satisfied face that's making me angry. It doesn't work though my face just flushes more with embarrassment. His cocky smirk leaves his face and is replaced with a soft smile. "I don't know about you but this college basketball game is a knock out. Louisville is killing Duke! I laugh, "So what do you want to watch then." His smile widens we should watch Mulan!" I smile, "You like Mulan too? Mulan is my favorite. An independent woman saves her father by going to war for him!" He laughs. "Its actually my second favorite. My favorite is Nemo but hey." **(I don't own the colleges Duke or Louisville. I also don't own the movies Mulan and Nemo, Disney does.)**

Percy puts in Mulan then sits back down, Its kind of funny how we have two huge couches that we could sit down on but we end up in the corner of one of them. Half way through the movie I can feel my eyes shutting. I'm laying against Percy's chest. Then I fall asleep.

 **-Line Break- (hey i broke my arm so writing takes a lot longer but i still will write)**

"Annabeth, get up we should go get some dinner," said a soft, gentle voice. I open my eyes ans see Percy looking down at me with small smile on his face. "You just love sleeping with don't you?" "Shut up seaweed brain! I would have moved if your arms weren't wrapped around my waist so tightly." I smirk thinking I won but, Percy doesn't think so. "Wise girl you know you love sleeping with me." I really don't know if I love it or not so I'm not going to think about it. "No I don't." Even if I did love it I would never admit it. " I removed my arms from your waist minute ago and yet here you are still lying on my chest." He smirks knowing he has won verbally.

Fine I'll just have to mess around with him for a little bit. "Percy, I don't like sleeping with you but I love to cuddle." It was sadly true, I love cuddling. To bad I'm tricking him at the same time. "I do to Wise girl." He says smiling still thinking he had won and he decided to play with my hair.

I once again touch his cheek with my hand and then brushed his lips with my thumb. He stops smiling and stares at me. We both start leaning in but as soon as our lips are about to touch I flip us over so hes on top of me and I throw him off the couch. He lands with a loud THUD. "Wise girl! That hurt why do you keep tricking me?" I laugh at his whining. "You fall for that every time it's hilarious!" I keep laughing as he tries to glare at me. It doesn't work.

Percy rolls his eyes and gets up off the ground. He comes over to me and holds out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and get up. "Ok so my mom means the world to me and she asked me to bring you over to dinner tonight so that's where were going Ok? He says it in a that's so cute he cares about his mom. "Sure Percy I guess I should meet my best friends parents huh?" He smiles but, it almost seems sad. Why is he sad?

 **-Line break- (In the car)**

"Annabeth is it cool if I turn on some music?" "Sure," I say. He puts a CD into the player and skips to song #5. The song was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Percy starts singing along with the song. I soon start singing along with the song enjoying the sound of Percy's voice. He wasn't half bad actually. I pause when I feel Percy grab my hand, but he just keeps singing. "This is my favorite part of the song!" Percy says excitedly.

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful..._

He keeps singing along with the song as I blush crimson. Why you may ask. When he said those words he turned his head and sang them to me. The only problem was I liked it, a lot.

 ** _-Line break-_**

The dinner Sally made was delicious! Sally is the most kind person I had ever met. I love her. Percy is now taking me somewhere, but won't tell me exactly where. We go off road as The Lazy song comes on. I'm pretty sure that this whole CD is full of Bruno Mars songs. Percy then steps on the gas pedal and goes off the dirt road to off road terrain. He's going super fast. We come to a stop and we get out of Percy's jeep. (We switched cars when we were at Percy's, moms place.

He hopped onto his cars hood so I decide to follow his example. Once I'm on the hood he starts talking, "Annabeth I realized we don't know each others pasts and I thought we should tell each other. So I guess I'll start." I listened intently as he talked about his abusive father Gabe. It took a while and wile he talked I watched the sunset that was before us.

He stopped and sighed. "Well that's my sucky past your turn. I'm usually not comfortable talking about it and I guess Percy noticed so he grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me a boost of courage. So I talked and almost cried multiple times as I told him about how my mom died when I was 5 and How my dad married Helen who was a horrible person at first. I told him about Luke and how I had had a crush on him for 4 years then he finally asked me out. I told him how he cheated on me with one of my old friends. He said he was sorry I forgave him we dated he cheated and now I hate him. Percy looked distant but angry when I told him about Luke.

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Annabeth. Luke's a complete idiot. How could anyone do that to you? Your perfect!" Wait what? "I don't think perfect is the right word Percy. Maybe nice or something but not Perfect." Percy shook his head. "No," he said forcefully. "You are perfect and I'm going to do whatever I have to, until you believe it yourself." I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes childishly but did the most surprising thing ever.

HE CRASHED HIS LIPS ON MINE AS WE STARTED KISSING ON THE HOOD OF HIS CAR!

 **Thanks for reading! I did break my arm which makes it harder to write but hey I'm still writing! Please leave a review and follow the story! I have ideas for other Percabeth stories so follow me as a writer as well! Thanks! I also don't own any of the songs, Bruno Mars does.**


	11. Please Read All!

**Sorry that its not a real chapter! I'm having some serious writers block and could use some help!**

 **Also I've come up with the idea of starting another story called 100 days of summer! Its the classic Percy trying to woo Annabeth up tell marriage!**

 **If you have any ideas for This story please either message me or review!**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Sing it!

**Ch: 11 Sing it!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites you guys are awesome! I Re-read my story and I want to apologize for my horrible grammar. I realized it really does suck so I'll try to fix it as best I can!**

 **Shout out for you reviewers!**

 **Gia1802: Thanks so much for the review I'll try my best to fix the grammar.**

 **Guest: Yes I feel like a lot of moms can be that way.**

 **Guest: Yes Ethan is a Jack-ace**

 **Twitter25: Your the best!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter: 11 (Enjoy) Annabeth's Pov**

"Annabeth," ugh "It's time to wake up!" I slowly get up but fall back on my pillow from the pain in my head. It's only Tuesday! I need to get to school but, I can't move! Frick this is frustrating!

"Annabeth why aren't you out of bed?" Helen looks at me then hesitantly comes up to me when I don't speak. IT's not that I don't want to talk to her it's just I literally can't talk. "Annabeth sweetie are you alright?" I groan in protest to her warm hand on my head.

She quickly takes her hand away and stands up. "There is absolutely no way you are going to school!" I open my mouth to protest or at least offer information about what I did with Percy yesterday. "Even if you did tell me what you and Percy did yesterday I wouldn't let you go." Darn it!

I point at my phone on my dresser silently asking her to get it for me. She obliges and grabs my phone for me. "Annabeth I'll bring your breakfast up along with a cold washcloth." Helen leaves but calls up the stairs, " And once you are done with your breakfast your sleeping."

I roll my eyes at her motherly ways. I open up my phone and open my messaging app. I click on the contact that says 'My Seaweed brain' and text Percy saying, 'Hey I'm sick so don't expect me to be at school today.'

I immediately get a reply saying, 'Do you want me to skip school to come take care of you? Actually, that's not a question. I'll be at your house in 55 minutes with my mom's homemade soup.' I swear I have the best boyfriend in the world!

That's right Percy and I are dating! He asked me to be his girlfriend once we had stopped making out on his hood. Percy's mom knows we are dating because as soon as we got to his house so we could switch cars he was so excited he couldn't keep it in. Sally is the best so I really don't care that she knows.

All of our friends know since Percy said he didn't want to get slapped by Piper again. Thalia freaked out saying 'OMG I KNEW IT!' the rest of the gang seemed pretty pumped.

'Make sure you tell my mom were dating on your way up to my room once you get here!' I text him. 'Why do I have to do it?' He texts back immediately. 'Because if you do it then I won't get crushed under her hug and get her sick.' 'I'm only doing this

'Because if you do it then I won't get crushed under her hug and get her sick.' 'I'm only doing this since your sick Btw' he responds. I smile at my phone thanking the gods for Percy.

My mom enters my room holding a tray that consists of homemade waffles orange juice syrup and a side of strawberries and yogurt. "Here you go Annabeth," She sets the tray on my nightstand then helps me sit up. "Heres your food and oh here we go," she sets some aspirin pills on my nightstand.

I quickly eat breakfast and grab the washcloth and place it on my forehead. I grab my book and try to read to make the time pass by faster.

 **Line Break**

 _Ring_ , I put my book down and wait for the squealing that will surely come from my mom. Not 2 minutes later hear a high pitched squeal. I'm pretty sure that was a whole octave higher than usual. I wait patiently for Percy to actually make it to my room.

A good 5 minutes later Percy comes up looking flustered. _Great, what did my mom do to him?_ He smiles at me and says, "Hey Wise girl." I give him a soft pained smile as another wave of pain comes from my stomach and head. He seems to notice so he rushes over to my side and feels my forehead under my now warm washcloth.

"I knew you were hot but, this is ridiculous!" Percy exclaims. I roll my eyes at his antics but, smile and blush at the compliment. I love his personality but, there's no hiding it, he can still be annoying. "You should be at school seaweed brain," I croak out. He shakes his head. "My girlfriend's well-being is more important than one school day. Besides I'm having thalia pick up the assignments were missing today."

I guess that saves me the time of having to ask. I yawn. I'm stiff as a board and super tired. I just can't get to sleep it's annoying. "You should get some sleep Wise girl." I mentally scoff. "I want to sleep but, I can't!" I whine. "Then scoot over and I'll help you fall asleep. Heaven knows I probably need to sleep too," he says, lightly pushing me over.

I try moving but it just doesn't work. "Jump over me and lay down on the other side of me," I say frustrated that I can't move. He chuckles and swiftly jumps over me landing on the other side of my bed. I turn over and put my head on his chest. He runs his hands through my hair making me self-conscious about my greasy hair that seriously needs to be washed.

I take a deep breath through my nose and take in the scent of Percy. He smells like a tropical island beach. It reminds me of the water and the blue-green color it has. that beautiful color that is Percy's eyes. As I think about Percy I slowly nod off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Line Break**

I slowly open my eyes and register where I am. I look up a little to see Percy still asleep. I pull my head off of Percy's chest. Percy groans in protest but doesn't open his eyes. "Annabeth 5 more minutes." I smile when I remember the first time he says that but, end up in a huge coughing fit. As soon as I start coughing Percy opens his eyes.

"Do you need some water?" He asks worriedly. "Yes," _cough_ " please." Percy quickly gets up and out of my room to go get me some water.

My coughing fit ends and I just lay in my bed. I contemplate how my attitudes changed. One moment it's all about school. Next thing I know I'm having someone stay home from school to take care of me. Nooo, now I feel selfish! Ugh, life's complicated...dumb sickness.

I wait, and I wait for Percy but, he's still downstairs. I hate staying in bed... I forget whatever I learned about what not to do when you're sick. So I get out of bed. I stagger a bit but, steady myself and start heading downstairs.

When I make it downstairs I head to the kitchen and see Percy by the stove... cooking. "Percy?" Percy turns around and stares at me wide eyed. "What are you doing out of bed?" I ignore his question and snap back, "What's taking you so long?" I know it's a weak argument but, you need to use what you've got. "I'm making you my mom's special soup."

Yup, I have a super weak argument. Plan 'B'. I opened my mouth to say sorry and thank you but, Percy has other ideas. "I forgot to bring you water!" He blurts out. I look at him puzzled. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot," he rushes over to be and helps me sit in one of the seats, "To make up for it here's some soup."

Man, can I say Percy can make some soup! "Thanks, Percy it tasted amazing!" I wasn't even exaggerating the soup was beast mode amazing. He needs to be a cook! "Oh,,, gosh this is good Percy! You are one heck of a boyfriend!" Percy is sitting next to me beaming. He's so happy he starts leaning in to kiss me.

I hold my hand up and stop him. "Like I said, you're the best, and the best don't get sick because they kiss their girlfriend's." Percy pouts and he seems to be thinking about something. I can tell by the way his eyebrows get scrunched up and his eyes slightly narrow. "So do the perfect get sick then?" Now I'm confused. "What?" He thinks over his answer and says, "Acco

He thinks over his answer and says, "According to you the best don't get sick, but you're perfect. Which means the best can't get sick but, the perfect ones can." He smiles widely at his accomplishment of being smart.

That was the most adorable thing ever. I mumble, "I guess the adorable ones don't get sick either." I guess he heard me a little bit so he says, "What was that?" I look at him and innocently say, "I said Thank you."

His eyes narrow slightly showing that he doesn't believe me but, he nods anyways.

 **Line Break**

Percy and I hung out for a few hours until finally the doorbell rings,

 _Ding-dong Ding-dong._

"Come in!" Percy yells, not wanting to get up from our comfortable position which consisted of us lying next to each other on the couch. "Hey, lovebirds! Hey oh, hot ones..." Thalia says walking in with all of our friends following her. "Jackson all the hoes at school were wondering where you were today. They actually seemed worried." Thalia rolls her eyes at that last part.

"Forget about those hoes, look at poor Annabeth!" Piper says rushing over to me. I start coughing some more causing Percy to get up and go to the kitchen. He comes back with a glass of ice water and an Ibuprofen pill. I gladly take the water and pill.

"Hey, pipes good to see you too don't worry." I smile at all of my friends that came. "Guys, there is no way I'm just watching movies all day and I'm pretty sure Annabeth is getting bored so... Let's do some karaoke!" Thalia yells.

She runs out of my house then quickly returns with a microphone and speaker. She sets it all up and turns to us, "what should I sing Halo or Yeah?" She asks. "Can you hit the high notes in halo?" Percy asks incredulously. "NO, I guess I can't... Yeah, it is then!" She yells.

She starts the song and says, "We're not doing the whole songs so just do half of it or something."

 _I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a_ Lil _V-I,_  
 _keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels._  
 _I said shorty she was_ checkin _up on me,_  
 _from the_ game _, she was_ spittin _my ear you'd think that she knew me._  
 _So we decided to chill_

 _Conversation got heavy,_  
 _she had me_ feelin _like she's ready to blow!_  
 _(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)_  
 _She saying come get me, come get me,_  
 _So I got up and followed her to the floor,_  
 _she said baby lets go,_  
 _When I told her I said_

 _Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me_  
 _Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me_  
 _Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl_ knew _it'd be best to hold me_  
 _Yeah (yeah)…_

Thalia stops the song and asks, "Who's next?"

"I'll do it," Nico says standing up from his spot on the couch. "Well just remember I'm a better singer than you so, good luck," Thalia says. Nico rolls his eyes and says, "We'll see Thalia." Thalia glares at Nico and shoves the microphone at him.

"Stop acting like an old married couple and get to singing Nico," I tell them. The 'couple' looks at me and blush crimson in embarrassment. "Whatever," they both say, making them blush again.

"What are you going to sing Nico?" Hazel asks. "Since Thalia seems to not be able too, I'm going to sing Halo, by my baby... Beyonce!" Everyone just stares at him. Nico? Halo by Beyonce? "Let's hope your voice doesn't crack," Frank says.

Nico rolls his eyes and starts the song.

 _Remember those walls I built_  
 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_  
 _And they didn't even put up a fight_  
 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you win_  
 _But I never really had a doubt_  
 _Standing in the light of your halo_  
 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_  
 _Every rule I had you break it_  
 _It's the risk that I'm taking_  
 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby, I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby, I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

We all stare dumbfounded. Nico can sing Beyonce better than Beyonce. That was WoW. "That was amazing," Percy says. "Next time i need to win a singing competition I'm bringing you!" Jason says. We all look at Jason, silently asking him why he had to have a singing competition.

Everyone likes Piper at school which includes every single boy ever. So to stop them from hitting on her I told them I would beat them in any competition to keep her." Jason stops and waits for us to let that sink in. As soon as we let it process, the number of competitions he probably had to go through to keep Piper, Piper literally throws herself on him.

"Thanks, Jason your the best!" She says before kissing him.

"Well, now that that's over... We can have one more person sing before I need you guys to leave." I say looking at all of my friends.

"I'll sing," Percy calls out standing up. We all look at him. Who knew the boys liked singing so much?

Percy doesn't let us know what he's singing he just starts the song and waits for the lyrics to start.

 _She's just a girl, and she's on fire_  
 _Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_  
 _She's living in a world, and it's on fire_  
 _Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_  
 _Oh, she got both feet on the ground_  
 _And she's burning it down_  
 _Oh, she got her head in the clouds_  
 _And she's not backing down_

 _That girl is on fire_  
 _That girl is on fire_  
 _She's walking on fire_  
 _That girl is on fire_

 _Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
 _So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
 _Better look the other way_  
 _You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
 _She's on top of the world_  
 _Hottest of the hottest girls say_  
 _Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
 _And we're burning it down_  
 _Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
 _And we're not coming down_

 _That girl is on fire_  
 _That girl is on fire_  
 _She's walking on fire_

He winks at me once he's finished causing me to blush lightly. I smile. "Thanks for coming and entertaining me guys. You guys are the best!"

They all smile and chorus a whole bunch of 'Anytime' and such. I smile and wave goodbye to them. They walk out slamming the door shut behind them.

"You have some serious pipes there Jackson." he smiles and nods. "My dad was a powerful speaker. I was told he could control a whole crowd with one word. My mom can sing too." Percy looks down. I smile at him reminding him that they're good memories not sad ones.

I really want to embrace him or _kiss_ him but, I can't! It's so annoying.

"I should probably leave Wise girl." I nod and fall back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. My throat still hurts.

Percy gets up and starts to leave but seems to change his mind. He starts coming over to the couch I'm laying on. He kneels down next to me and kisses me softly on the lips. He pulls away quickly and says, "Had to at least do it once today." He smiles at me causing me to soften a little even though I'm a little mad. "Percy I don't want to get you sick.

He pulls away quickly and says, "Had to at least do it once today." He smiles at me causing me to soften a little even though I'm a little mad. "Percy I don't want to get you sick." He just rolls his eyes and starts heading for the door again. "I don't care Wise girl. See you tomorrow text you tonight!" He calls behind him.

A few seconds after he leaves the door opens again. "Hey sweetie how are you doing now?" I groan when I notice it's my dad. I don't want to talk to anyone I want to sleep. "Sleep," I say turning over on my side. He chuckles but, seems to leave. Good thing too, I'm tired.

I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

 **Thanks for all the reviews and everything. You guys are the best!**

 **Please review what you think and what you want in the next chapter.**

 **Percabeth824 out!**


	13. KISSING!

**Chapter 13: KISSING!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything it's been literally amazing the amount of support I've gotten! Sorry for not being able to update its spring break and family time so I'm pretty busy. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Fratzy: Yeah I was in a rush and didn't have the time to detail all of the stuff I wanted so I thought, 'Hey let's make Annabeth have a sick day.' Thanks so much for reviewing by the way it means a lot.**

 **Dawizard: thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep updating! I've been super busy. A stupid excuse I know, but that's all I got.**

 **Twitter 25: I already have a big ego it's probably not a good idea to make it bigger. Thanks for calling me the best, though!**

 **Annabeth's pov**

"Annabeth!"

I slowly open my eyes not wanting to leave the comfort of sleep. I turn onto my other side to see what time it is. 6:30. Ugh great, it's a school day.

"I'll be down in a second. I just need to get ready!"

"Hurry up and get ready I need to tell you something!"

Why is she being so dramatic this morning? I just got over being sick-Hey, I'm not sick!

I roll my eyes at myself and go to my closet to pick out some clothes. I grab a gray sweater, skinny jeans, Nike socks and my white converse.

I pull my hair up into a messy bun, hint on the _messy_ part. I check my clock to see what time it is. 6:50 dang that took longer than I wanted it to.

I grab my converse then head downstairs where I throw my converse on the couch and go on a scavenger hunt to find Helen.

I smell, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and something else I cant put my finger on. I go to the kitchen where I'm met with the wonderful smell of _scones._ I love scones.

I look towards the dining table to see Helen dancing around to some music that's playing through her headphones.

"Helen, what's with all of the food?" I ask hesitantly. Helen never listens to music unless she's stressed out or overthinking something. She's probably overthinking breakfast. I mean my family eats a good amount of food, but this is ridiculous.

She looks at me like I've grown 2 extra heads. "Percy will be here in 2 minutes what took you so long to get ready?" She says slowly.

Percy's coming what?

"Percy?' I ask.

"Yeah, your boyfriend. He is your boyfriend right?" She asks.

"I know he's my boyfriend, but why is he coming _here?_ " I ask emphasizing the word here. Our house is not the cleanest place in the world and I don't need Percy to see my brothers stuff everywhere.

"I invited him over for breakfast this morning," Helen says nonchalantly.

"And you decided not to tell me. Why?" I ask frustrated. You don't just keep this kind of information from people.

"I don't really know, but-" She's cut off by a knock at the door.

 _Knock Knock._

I glare at Helen and mouth _'Later'_. She needs a lesson on what she can and can't do.

You absolutely can't invite your daughter's boyfriend over for breakfast without telling her! I let out a frustrated sigh before I open the door.

I open it to find a fidgeting Percy on the other side.

"Hey seaweed brain," I say happily. He looks Hot! Who am I kidding he always looks Hot.

"Mornin' Wise girl," Percy says rocking on the back of his heels.

I open the door wider so he can get in. It's a chilly morning. He smiles kisses me on the cheek then walks into the house heading towards the kitchen leaving me slouched up against the door, weak in the knees.

I place my hand on my forehead and take a deep breath. That was a little overwhelming.

Imagine a super HOT boy, in this case, Percy- and have him smile at you kiss you on the cheek then walk past you making it so you smell his scent. Every boy has a scent weather it is mint, chocolate, or the freaking ocean, every boy has a scent.

I shake my head to get out of my little dream world and close the door. I walk into the kitchen only to be met with the sight of my whole family already deep into conversation with Percy. Well looks like they get along.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask walking over to the table to take a seat next to Percy.

"We're talking about my swimming tryouts today. I was captain last year and will probably be again, yet I still have to try out." Percy says.

"Oh, awesome are the tryouts after school today?" I ask hoping they're after school instead of during.

"Yeah. You can come if you want to." Percy says probably happy at the thought.

"Sure," I say turning my attention back over to my family.

"Well, after breakfast, if you don't mind I will be having a quick talk with Percy about some stuff." My dad says slowly.

"Yes. I knew that was coming. My mom keeps talking about how Annabeth needs to come back over to eat dinner and talk about our relationship. She's quite in love with you Annabeth." Percy states matter of factly.

"How wonderful," Helen exclaims, "Approval from both moms."

Great my step mom is never going to stop talking about all this girl crap. Oh, how was your date? Oh, how was your day with Percy? Oh, you guys kissed for a good 20 seconds that time.

I can see it now. I shudder at the thought. I might have to keep my distance from Helen.

"Alright, Percy if you will follow me." My dad states standing up.

Percy follows suit, but grabs his plate and places it in the sink before following my dad to the living room.

Mathew and Bobby stand up to grab their plates put them in the sink then rush up to their rooms leaving me with Helen.

Great. This is what I didn't want to happen. "Oh, Percy is such a great example!" Helen exclaims excitedly.

Helen goes on and on about how amazing Percy is and how she knows dad will approve and all that crap.

I know my dad will approve. He didn't approve of Luke. I mean he was glaring at Luke the whole time he was here. Percy was welcomed with open arms and a warm smile. New territory really.

I hear laughing and a loud clap. I ignore Helen's ramblings and focus my attention on Percy's conversation with my dad.

"Yes yes, we welcome you here with open arms. I can see you make Annabeth happy and as long as you don't hurt her then you have my consent to your relationship with my daughter." My dad claims.

Dang right, Percy makes me happy. He makes me frustrated at times, but definitely happy.

Percy walks into the kitchen smiling like a little boy who's mom just bought them candy. I stand up and turn towards him. He lightly kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear, "Your dad wants to talk to you and I want to kiss you, but I guess I can wait till later.."

A shiver runs down my spine as his warm breath tickles my ear. He has this effect on me and I hate it. I slap his arm in disapproval. You don't kiss my cheek then whisper something in my ear in front of my mom! She'll probably bother me about what he said for the rest of the week.

I roll my eyes at his sly grin that's made its way onto his face.

I walk into the living room and sit across from my dad on the couch. He has this sparkle in his eyes and it unsettles me.

"So what do you want to talk about? I need to get to school soon." I say checking my phone for the time. 7:25.

"Well, Percy has asked for your hand in marriage and I have approved. I don't know when he'll propose, but-" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"WHAT?" I scream.

Percy comes in laughing and I glare at him then turn to my dad to find him laughing silently.

"It was Percy's idea." My dad says avoiding my eyes.

You do NOT pull that kind of joke on me this early in the morning!

"I'll leave you guys to do what you guys do when you're mad at Percy." My dad says getting up and walking away.

Percy's still laughing at me. "Quit laughing you dimwit. You don't pull that kind of joke on me this early in the morning!" I say getting up and walking over to Percy angrily.

"You better have a good apology up your sleeve mister," I say putting my hands on my hips.

Percy smiles. Why is he smiling?

"I do have a good apology. Actually, I have two good apologies. I'll surprise you with something I know you'll like for the first one and the second apology will be an almost free ride to school." He smiles at me as I mull over his words.

"I better like the first apology," I say still angry about the prank he and my dad pulled on me.

"Mhhm" He hums coming closer to me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "At least I'm pretty sure you like kissing me." He whispers before closing the distance between us.

I thought it was going to be a mere 2-second kiss, but when Percy needs to apologize he apologizes! Slightly unexpected, but still amazing.

"Hate to interrupt, but you guys are going to be late to school if you keep that up." I blush at being caught by my dad. Of course, he shows up while I'm making out with my boyfriend.

"You know, you guys kiss like you've been dating for 2 years." My dad says while walking up the stairs.

"I wish I knew her 2 years ago. Then we would really be kissing huh Annabeth." Percy pulls me in for a hug and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah. I guess we better figure out how to make up all that lost time huh?" I ask.

"You better watch yourself, Jackson. Just because I approved now doesn't mean I'll approve later." My dad calls down.

"We'll make up the lost time later. Right now I've got to get you to school. We don't want to ruin your perfect school record!" Percy yells pulling his keys out of his pocket. He throws his arm over my shoulders and leads me to the door.

I grab my backpack and quickly pull on my shoes. Percy holds open the door for me and before the door closes behind us he calls in, "Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Chase!"

 **Line Break**

We pull up into the school parking lot and stare out the windshield.

"Are yo sure you want to keep your perfect school record or are you willing to break it to ditch school?" Percy asks.

"We can stand school it's Friday," I say.

"Fine, but I get a good kiss after school today." He says getting out of the car.

"I guess that can be your good luck kiss for your swim tryouts today."

He smiles at me, a boyish grin on his face as he holds out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and we start walking towards the school.

As soon as we reach the steps to the school were met by our little group of people.

"Oh! You guys are the cutest couple in the world! Percabeth prevails!" Piper squeals happily.

Everyone in our group laughs except Percy and I. Percabeth?

"What's Percabeth?" Percy looks like he was asked to spell the longest word in the English language.

"Percabeth is the ship name Silena and I came up with for you two. The whole school knows about it. The only people who don't ship it are the girls who are practically in love with Percy and the guys who are literally in Love with Annabeth." Piper says offhandedly.

"And you didn't tell us why?" I ask.

"I thought you guys knew," Piper says.

"Well I didn't know about our ship name, but I know about all of the other ones," Percy says.

"Other ones?" Thalia asks.

"Oh, there's Jiper," Percy says pointing to Jason and Piper, "There's Gruniper," He states pointing to Grover and juniper. "There's Frazel which is one of my favorites." Percy gets a wicked gleam in his eyes and smiles. He points to Hazel and Frank then continues, "There's one that people don't talk about nearly as much, but I know I ship it hard."

"What's the ship name? You're killing me." Piper says leaning forwards.

"Thalico." He states pointing to Thalia and Nico.

"Oh my gosh, I ship that so hard!" Piper yells excitedly.

"I do too. You guys would make the cutest couple in the world," I say smiling as they try to protest. Their protests are weak and are clearly false. Their blushes give them away.

The bell rings indicating we should get to class.

 _Ring Ring._

We say our goodbyes to those people who don't have English class with us then begin walking to class.

Percy squeezes my hand making my heart swell with happiness. I squeeze it back as we enter our class. We gain the attention of most of the class and the class falls into silence. I roll my eyes. The things people do when they think they found out about new gossip.

"Yes were dating deal with it," Percy says leading me to the back of the classroom where two empty desks are.

Paul walks in right as some random girl yells out, "And Percabeth prevails. Perachel to Hell!"

"Language Tessa." Paul scolds.

"I said it as the place. It's not cussing that way. If I said what the Heck then it would be swearing." She replies smirking.

"Alrighty then. I don't know what Percabeth is so, care to explain anyone?" Paul asks curiously.

"Uggghhh." I groan loudly.

"Yes, Annabeth you're smart. What is Percabeth?"

"I know what is is and what it means, but why don't you ask another student or just how about you don't," I say hoping he won't ask anyone what it is.

"Well, this is a school where we all learn so I guess I will ask someone else. Tessa care to explain what 'Percabeth and Perachel' are?"

Everyone's attention turns to Tessa who smiles evilly.

"I don't like the look she has on her face," Percy whispers to me.

"Me either."

"Can I use the whiteboard Mr. Blofis?" Tessa asks still smiling.

"Yes you may," Paul says back.

"So this is how it works," Tessa says drawing two giant circles. "Perachel is in this circle and Percabeth is in this circle. Now, do you know what a ship name is Mr. Blofis?" Tessa asks.

"I don't. Please do tell." He says sitting on the top of his desk.

"It's the combination of two names. In this case couple names. Do you have a guess as to who the four or in this case three people are?"

"Well, excuse me for this I usually don't get into school gossip, but if Percabeth stands for the 2 people I'm thinking of then Percabeth all the way," Paul says seriously.

"Well, if the 2 people you were thinking of were your step son Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase then yes, Percabeth all the way!"

"Yes! I was right" Paul exclaims happily. "Now who are the 2 people in Perachel?" Paula asks.

"This is an old ship name. It was a thing at the beginning of the year before Annabeth was here. The two people are Rachel Dare and Percy Jackson."

Pauls' face turns into one of pure terror. "You're kidding me." Paul breathes out.

"No, I'm serious," Tessa says in a calm strained voice like even just thinking about Rachel and Percy being together was torture. I admit, it would most definitely be revolting, but why are they all so terrified.

"Why do they all look so terrified?" I whisper to Percy.

He gulps and answers in a hushed tone. "Rachel was given a list of 12 guys she needed to strip and make out with. I was the last guy on that list." Percy says scowling.

"At least it's not sex," I say back.

"It usually led to that is the thing. 11 guys lost their virginity at the age of 16 to the same girl."

I mull over the new information. That's horrible.

"Why?" I ask disgusted.

"Her father was paid 1 million per guy she did this with. If her father didn't accept the challenge then he would lose his company and would be killed by terrorists. I don't know what he did to even deserve that kind of threat but it was there. I'm pretty sure he practically forced Rachel to do it. People thought she was a whore. I guess it got to her and decided that if that's what people thought of her then that's what she'd be. So she became the slut of the school."

I'm pretty sure he practically forced Rachel to do it. People thought she was a whore. I guess it got to her and decided that if that's what people thought of her then that's what she'd be. So she became the slut of the school."

I understand they're terror now. That's horrible. I feel bad for Rachel and her father even though he probably did something horrible first.

I'm left with that information to go over for the rest of the day.

 **Line Break (I was going to stop it there, but you guys deserve an extra long chapter for the extra long wait) :)**

Percy and I are the new power couple in the school. It used to be Silena and Beckendorf.

I'm walking to the schools swimming pool right now. Percy has tryouts and I owe him a kiss. I might make him beg for it, though my kisses aren't free.

I open the doors to the swimming pool to find tons of people on the bleachers. It's only tryouts why are so many people here? _Why are you there then?_ The back of my head says. True.

I head over to Coach Hedge to ask him when the actual tryouts start.

"Coach Hedge when are the tryouts going start?" I ask him.

"As soon as the rest of the boys get out of the locker room. If they're not out in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna make them do an extra 8 laps." He says impatiently.

The rest of the boys quickly come out of the locker room. The last person out catches my eyes, though. Percy freaking Jackson. He smiles at me and walks over.

"Do I get my good luck kiss now or what?" He asks smirking.

"Hmm." I hum thinking how I'm going to trick him. We're next to the pool so...Yes got it!

I lean forwards acting like I'm going to kiss him but move my head to the right last second kiss him on the cheek then shove him into the pool.

The bleachers explode with laughter. I myself am laughing at my boyfriend's embarrassed expression.

"You're going to pay for that Annabeth."

"Ok, I'll go grab some cash. Good luck becoming captain." I call turning around.

I start walking away. I walk slowly knowing he'll get out of the pool and follow me.

I feel strong _wet_ arms wrap around my waist. "Not so fast Wise girl," Percy says. He kisses the back of my neck and then goes to the side of my neck. I turn around in his arms hoping that he'll work his way up to my mouth.

He kisses a trail of kisses down my jaw then kisses my lips. His lips fit perfectly on mine. They move in sync with my lips. Our kiss was cut short, though.

"Percy Jackson! Stop making out with your girlfriend!" Coach yells out. The words sound muffled in my ears by a constant ringing. WE reluctantly pull away from each other.

My brain now being able to focus can comprehend what the ringing was from. The only problem is... it wasn't ringing. It was a loud chant coming from the bleachers of 'Percabeth'. Great, the whole school does know about that. I turn my attention to Coach Hedge who is fuming.

"Jackson! Do you want extra laps?"

"No sir," Percy says back.

"Then get ready to race for the position of captain. Tell your girlfriend to get on the bleachers too." Coach says.

"But I haven't gotten my good luck kiss yet coach!" Percy exclaims in a whiny voice.

"Then what was all that huh?" Coach asks.

"That was payback for pushing me in the pool! I'll only be like 2 more minutes. Please?"

"You need 2 minutes to get a good luck kiss from your girl-" I interrupt him.

"I have a name! My name is not girlfriend it is Annabeth!" I say annoyed.

"You have 1 minute Jackson and Chase I know your name I just didn't use it." He says clearly irritated.

"It won't be a minute coach I got this," I say slightly embarrassed that I interrupted a teacher and coach for no reason.

I peck Percy on the lips then turn on my heel to go sit in the bleachers. I don't get very far, though.

Percy grabs my wrist and spins me back into his arms where he kisses me on the lips feverishly. I pull away first and put my hand on his chest out of breath.

I smile at him then turn away and walk away. I make it to the bleachers to find all of my friends smiling at me. They scoot over making room for me.

"Why are you guys still smiling at me?" I ask confused.

The only thing is they weren't smiling at me. They're smiling at something behind me. I turn around only to be met with a pair of lips.

I literally melt into the kiss. "Your coach is going to kill you, Percy," I mumble into his lips.

"I can take a few extra laps. Besides, you stopped our kiss before I need to finish it." We get back to kissing for a few extra seconds before I pull away again.

He moans in protest. I laugh at his behavior. Yes, I love kissing him, but he needs to get going.

"I'll kiss you later now go before Coach Hedge kills us," I say trying to compose myself. That stupid affect he has on me. It takes my brain a good 5 seconds to regain it's thinking ability. I shake my head then sit in between Piper and Thalia.

The crowd had calmed down a little after Percy and I stopped kissing. Oh, this is embarrassing. I just made out with Percy in front of practically the whole school.

"You guys are the cutest couple in the whole world. My mom is going to die once she hears about you guys!" Piper says excitedly.

"You two need to get a room," Thalia grumbles.

 _Or you can go to his house._ The back of my head says. The back of my head needs to stop making suggestions.

"You and Nico need to get together. The school can seem to handle Percy and I kissing, but I for one can't handle seeing you guys not kiss. It needs to happen." I say. the physical tension between them is unbearable sometimes.

"I agree with Annabeth. You just need to kiss him, Thalia." Piper says nodding her head.

"Can you both just shut up. They're going to start the race in a second." Thalia says blushing crimson.

Piper and I share a fist bump. A blush is just the confirmation we needed. We will set them up soon.

I turn my attention back to the pool as I see Percy getting into a diving position.

"Ready...Set...SWIM!" Coach hedge yells.

Even though Percy can't hear me I scream and yell anyways.

"Come on Percy you can do it. Yes, leave them in your water vapor!" That last one made Piper look at me weird.

"They're in the water. I can't say leave them in your dust, so instead, I said water vapor. Deal with it." I say.

Percy touches the wall first indicating he won. I stand up and cheer loudly.

He pulls himself out of the water with a huge smile on his face. He holds one finger up and puts it into the air. He the points at me with the same finger causing me to blush and Piper and Katie to coo.

Coach Hedge announces him captain and then leaves the swimming pool and into the locker room rubbing his temples. The bleachers slowly empty as people go to bombard Percy with congratulations etc.

I push my way through the crowd and make my way to Percy. As soon as he see's me he starts wading his way through the crowds to me. AS soon as we meet Percy pulls me in for a kiss. It lasts for about 10 seconds before Percy pulls away in need of oxygen. He did just win a race.

He tries pulling me in for another kiss, but I stop him. He looks at me questioningly, "Later" I say. He nods and smiles at the people congratulating him.

The things people do for someone who just became captain. They cheer like he just won the championship. The school spirit here is insane. I turn around and smile at the people around me.

Percy puts his arms around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head still smiling at those around him. Our relationship has a great start and I want it to never end, but I feel so unsettled.

 **Once again I'm super sorry for the long wait. I was on a roadtrip with my fam for 5 days and i'm gonna be gone tomorrow too.**

 **Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. Love you all so much thanks for reading!**


	14. Ch 14 Thalico!

**Chapter 14:**

 **Twitter 25: Yeah... Asap... Sorry :/**

 **Carly: You got it!**

 **dawizurd15: No one I tell you! No one! Imperial gold is protecting us too!**

 **Fratzy: Yeah sorry about the whole feeling bad thing...**

 **Sorry for the wait. I don't know why, but this story is getting harder and harder to write! Everyone seems to love it though, so I'm gonna keep going. Love you all and let's get into it!**

 **3410 people have read this? :o**

 **Thalia's** **POV (OMG RIGHT?)**

 _Sigh_. Here I am again, at school, in my car, in the parking lot, dreading my day already. It's Monday. Man how I dread the day.

Not only because I have to deal with stupid teachers and stupid school, but now it's so awkward between Nico and me! We were such great friends and then, BOOM our other friends ruin it.

Yeah I like Nico's personality and yeah, he's hot and yes he's awesome, and street smart and I love absolutely everything about him, but just no.

Kissing him sounds so awkward. I mean, yeah he's the perfect height and his lips look surprisingly soft and just... Ugh.

I have the biggest crush and I hate it! He obviously doesn't like me like that. Ugh, I hate all this love crap. It sounds stupid and looks disgusting.

 _It_ won't _be disgusting when you do the kissing._ The back of my mind says. _Maybe._

We have lots in common actually. We both love the color black we both have daddy issues we're both competitive hold lots of grudges and are very protective of our friends.

The late bell rings.

 _Ring Ring_

People usually care about their perfect school record like my best friend Annabeth, but I could really care less. As soon as I get my bachelor's degree in business from any school I'm inheriting my dad's company. I know he's dead and all, but his company lives on.

I shake my head and pull my car into reverse. I'm gonna go to Hestia's Coffee and Diner. I don't want to go to school anyways. **(Yeah me too Thalia.)**

I wait patiently in New Yorks traffic. Who am I kidding, I was honking like your worst nightmare. I was yelling at people through the window and all that jazz.

This is why you don't wake me up early in the morning. I slowly make my way downtown trying to keep my rage in check. I just want some lemonade!

I know what everybody thinks when they see me with a glass of lemonade instead of a monster or something. They think, 'Is Thalia drinking lemonade?' It's kind of funny. I used to used to just drink milk, but Annabeth has her persuasive moments. Piper is more persuasive, but Annabeth demanded I drink some lemonade.

I take back what I said before, I do care what people say. I just don't care enough. I'll talk back to them and maybe throw in a threat or two, but it's just a whole bunch of words.

Besides the only people who ever actually talk to me aren't stupid cheerleaders who I really just want to yell at them to toughen up.

Piper another one of my best friends' step sister Selina **(Man if I spelled that wrong, which I probably did, let me know pls)** is a cheerleader but is extremely sweet. So no I don't stereotype I'm just saying most of those cheerleaders are bad words which I don't say.

When I'm mad people usually think I'm going to swear, but swearing is not my way of playing the ball game. It shows poor vocabulary and a slow mind. Plus it's cruel to do it when other people don't like it. Man... I've spent way to much time with Annabeth lately. Vocabulary?

I pull up into Hestia's Cafe and Diner ready to grab some lemonade. I get out of my car and drowsily walk towards the entrance. Holding out my arms ready to push the doors open I walk forward.

The only problem is that the door doesn't budge. Instead, I slam face first into the glass door.

"Ow...' I groan out in distress and _pull_ the door open.

To my great pleasure, I don't think anybody noticed my slight mistake.

My 'great' pleasure from before depletes when I notice a tall slender boy with dark hair and olive skin smirking at me. _What the heck is Nico doing here!_

"You have great finesse there sister." Nico says sarcastically, "Want some lemonade?"

"Actually, yes and make it snappy my morning has sucked so far." I walk defiantly to a bench and sit down.

I listen into Nico and the cashier's conversation waiting for the snarky comment that is bound to come out of Nico's mouth.

"You'd think she's a damsel in distress you know what I mean?" Nico says to the cashier like he would to a therapist.

He just set himself up.

I walk up next to Nico and taking my lemonade say, "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day!" **(Can anyone guess what movie that quote is from?)**

I grab Nico's hand and pull him over to the booth that I was sitting at before. I'm so tired and unhappy I don't even blush from the unnecessary contact that I have created. If I weren't tired then I probably would have blushed, but guess who's tired?

Me.

Nico sits across from me and casually strikes up a conversation.

"So not enough sleep princess?"

"You're lucky you paid for my lemonade because if you didn't you probably would have been slapped for calling me, princess," I say glaring at him over my drink.

Usually, Nico would insert a stupid comment to anger me more, but he doesn't. He seems distracted by something over my shoulder. He blushes slightly and looks down.

I turn around swiftly looking for the culprit. I scan over the few people in the cafe and then notice Rachel looking intently at Nico. I wonder what she did to make him blush. I turn back around and look at Nico.

"Th-Thali," Nico stutters. He gulps loudly and starts fiddling with his fingers. Suddenly he looks up and in a rushed voice asks, "Wouldyougooutwithmethisfridaytoadinner?"

"What?" I ask not understanding a word he had previously said.

"Would you go out with me this Friday to a dinner?" He asks slowly.

"Wait what exactly are you asking?" I ask still in the dark.

"Will you go on a date with me, not as compadres," Nico says.

"Really?" I ask unbelieving.

"Would I have repeated it 3 times if I were joking?" He asks raising and eyebrow.

"Probably not," I say.

"So?" he questions.

"Oh, Yeah, of course, I will. Man, I didn't think you'd ask that in a million years!" I say letting the happy news settle in my head.

"It's not my fault! Annabeth scares the Hades out of me and she's your best friend!" He exclaims.

"Why was Rachel here by the way?" I ask curiously.

"She was the person who got me to do it. Of course, I liked you before she told me to. She just had to shove me off a cliff to get me to do it."

"Really?" I ask disbelievingly.

Rachel really isn't the helping type.

I don't really care though! I'm going on a date with Nico! Yes!

What I apparently don't notice while I'm thinking is that a really pretty girl around our age is now squeezing Nico's bicep and whispering in his ear.

 **Sorry for the wait! I really haven't had the time along with the other books I'm reading at the moment.**

 **Don't be afraid to PM me to remind me to update on any of my stories.**

 **If you don't know how to Pm someone just go on their profile and up by their username will be the PM link. Click on it and ta-da!**

 _ **Thanks again!**_


	15. Discontinued

**Hello, everyone! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I will be discontinuing this story. If you want to continue this stories plot or whatever go for it. I'm sorry to those of you who really enjoyed this story I just couldn't find a way to continue it without hating my own work.**

 **It was my first fanfic and I'm proud of it and it was fun to write.**

 **I do have another story though called '100 Days of Summer' which you should check out.**

 **Thank you to all of you that have supported me through this story. I'm grateful for the compliments and for all of the help you've been giving me.**

 **Thanks for the support, Love you all and Goodbye.**

 **-Percabeth824**


End file.
